


It's definitely more than tea and coffee

by romanticmum



Series: Sanditon Tea & Coffee [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Coffee Shops, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticmum/pseuds/romanticmum
Summary: Esther Denham runs a cafe in Sanditon and John Babington is investing in some apartments at the seaside town.  They agree to embark on a relationship together but are taking it slowly following Esther's recent break-up with her boyfriend.Follow the ups and downs as their relationship develops.
Relationships: Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Series: Sanditon Tea & Coffee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122422
Comments: 59
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my 'It's not just tea and coffee' story so I suggest you read that one first to understand how Esther and John get to where they are now.  
> NB Sidney and Charlotte only make brief appearances, this is a Babster story.

Rain lashed down on the windscreen as John drove back to London after another weekend spent in Sanditon. His mind was full of Esther and the memories of their time spent together. This was the fourth weekend since that evening when he took her home from the café and listened to her reveal the story of her break-up with her boyfriend, Ed.

Even now, the thought of Ed made John angry and he pushed him out of his mind – his priority was Esther and helping her recover from Ed’s despicable treatment. John realised, as he reviewed their weekend, that Esther was becoming more comfortable with him. They spent most of their time talking about anything and everything – getting to know one another slowly but surely. He already knew most of her favourite foods from having dinner and takeaways together, and her preference for films and TV programmes.

The weather was pleasant this morning before the clouds rolled in and they walked up and down the promenade, holding hands, whilst Esther regaled him with some of the history of Sanditon. John loved to hear her talk about topics she was interested in – she spoke with such enthusiasm and passion. 

Remembering this morning’s excursion, he realised that was the first time that he and Esther physically touched when out in public. On previous outings to pubs or restaurants, they did not hold hands or sit particularly close together, so this was a first for them and it brought a happy smile to John’s face.

John knew that the physical aspect of his relationship with Esther would take time and was determined to be patient, not pushing for intimacy until he felt Esther was ready for it. But he was a hot-bloodied man and he thought Esther beautiful and sexy, so there were urges he had to ignore.

But the feelings he held for Esther were deeper than just wanting sex with her. Since he first saw her in the café, there was a longing to talk to her, understand the mind behind those hazel eyes. And so far he was not disappointed, although it was clear he had barely scraped the surface of Esther’s personality, knowledge and wit.

All too soon, John was pulling up at his apartment and the dread of needing to prepare himself for work tomorrow settled in his gut. At least there was contact with Esther to look forward to - they texted often and agreed set times to call and chat. At first, John was disappointed with Esther’s stipulation, but realised it helped them to have more things to talk about when they finally did get in touch, making it less awkward in those early weeks.

This separation was going to be longer this time round as it would be nearly two weeks before he could see her again. Next weekend his family were having a large get together and he needed to travel down to Hampshire. He toyed with asking Esther to come but, since they were in the early stages of their relationship and still getting to know one another, he decided against it. The last time he took a girlfriend to a family party was over 18 months ago and to take Esther now would open her up to far too much of his parents’ scrutiny.

Of course, he hoped that at some point in the future he could introduce Esther to his mum and dad. But he reminded himself that it was still early days – he told Esther he was patient, and they could take their time with this relationship, and he was going to stick to that promise.

The week passed slowly, with John counting down the hours until he could speak to Esther. Just hearing her voice brought a smile to his face and if he chose the right topic, he could just sit and listen enthralled as Esther chatted away with enthusiasm.

As she was getting used to him, John noticed Esther reveal more of her droll sense of humour and there were many sharp retorts to some of his comments. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the sparkle in her eyes and the smirk on her lips as she spoke.

In Hampshire, it was great to see his family and John spent hours in discussion with relatives about politics, economics and the property markets. Clashes of viewpoints about the pricing of housing in up-and-coming areas made for lively discussions, but John knew he was moving towards Esther’s thinking of pricing properties so that locals could afford them.

Now in his early thirties, his mum hoped he would ‘settle down’ soon and was always ready to quiz him about any young ladies he was seeing, but John had learnt to bat her questions aside and gave nothing away about a certain someone.

Back in London, time passed more quickly as John knew he was over half-way through their separation. But the hours dragged on during the last day. He clock-watched in a meeting and was convinced the hands were going backwards at one point. Finally, he departed the office with a spring in his step only to crawl through traffic to leave London before he could put his foot down on the A roads to make it to Sanditon.

He popped in to grab his hotel key on the way to Esther’s so that, if he returned late, he could go straight up to his room. Thoughts of when he could stay overnight with Esther resurfaced but he pushed them away, they were building a friendship first.

With his heart pounding and butterflies taking up residence in his stomach, he dashed up Esther’s path and knocked at her door. The next few seconds dragged on before the lock clicked and the door opened. His eyes drank in the sight of Esther, stood in the hall in her oversize bathrobe with her hair pulled back from her face.

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him and John was overtaken by the urge to hold her close in his arms. Clenching his fists at his sides to restrain himself, he made do with saying “Hi, Esther,” and giving her a big grin.

His stomach flipped as she grinned back at him, opening the door wider to let him in. They stood in her hallway, just gazing at each other for a few moments. John could not resist and leant in to give her a quick peck on her cheek.

“It’s good to see you again,” he remarked.

Esther dipped her chin and took a breath. Cocking her head to one side as she looked back up at him, she said, “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again, too.”

John’s heart swelled at that remark, but Esther continued.

“I’ve missed you keeping me warm on the sofa,” she smirked.

Chuckling, John pushed his arms out towards her, “Well, here I am, at your service.”

She led him to the kitchen. “Come on then, I’ve made a stew and kept some warm for you. Do you want a drink?”

They sorted out John’s refreshments and sat at the kitchen table, catching up on their last few days’ news. John regaled Esther with a few stories from his family’s party.

She listened as John talked about his various relatives, but John noticed her expression close up as he carried on. Eventually he stopped talking after relating his last tale, and realised she was lost in thought.

“I’m sorry, I’m boring you,” he apologised lightheartedly. The comment registered with her and she returned to the present.

“No, no,” she said shaking her head, “you’re not boring me. I was just thinking how your family is a lot bigger than mine.”

John raised his eyebrow in question, hoping she would elaborate.

“My father died when I was young and my mother remarried, but then she and my step-father died in a car accident. That’s when I moved to Sanditon to live with my aunt. She’s only family by marriage so I have no blood relatives left.”

“Oh,” responded John – he was unsure what to say so he moved his hand to cover hers on the table. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have gone on about them otherwise.”

He wondered whether she was upset or feeling sad.

Her mouth ticked up at the corners, “No, it’s ok. I’ve got used to it just being me and my aunt, but sometimes I’m reminded how people have much bigger families whether they like it or not!” she smirked.

John laughed, “Yes, you can’t choose your family, would that I could with some of them.”

Falling quiet, John concentrated on finishing his food, and let this new information about Esther sink in. Having just her aunt around explained why she did not talk much about visits to others over the Christmas holidays. She also seemed self-sufficient with her career and personal life – maybe that stemmed from so few family members. It also made him more determined to be her friend and support her, if she let him.

That evening, Esther snuggled up to John on the sofa, “to keep me warm!” she stipulated, and he settled his arm around her shoulder as they watched a movie on the TV. He was pleased that she trusted him to talk about her family, and it helped him to understand her a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, John popped into the café for some breakfast before meeting up with Tom and Sidney to review the progress on the apartments. Their first few discussions together quickly highlighted the need to keep tabs on the refurbishment on a regular basis, as Tom was inclined to get carried away with his ideas. This was even more important as John wanted to keep the costs low so the apartments could be priced for young people locally, as suggested by Esther.

After many hours of inspecting the work so far, reviewing costs and planning next steps, John was ready for an evening of relaxation. Esther had other ideas, though.

“John, I thought we could meet up with Charlotte for drinks later. Her friend had to cancel at the last minute and I’d like to go out with her socially, get to know her better. Maybe you could ask Sidney to come too?” Esther suggested when he met her at the café at closing time.

Nodding his agreement, he wondered whether Sidney would be up for it. He mentioned Charlotte a few times to his friend and did not receive favourable responses. Apparently, she commented on Sidney and his siblings’ personalities and he did not like it – although the adjectives Sidney repeated, that Charlotte used, did sound remarkably accurate in John's opinion.

After a great deal of persuasion and the promise that John would buy the rounds, Sidney agreed to meet up but said he would be gone at the first sign of trouble with ‘Miss Heywood’ as he called her. John thought there must be more to Sidney and Charlotte’s meetings than he was told and looked forward to seeing how they interacted when face to face later.

John cooked a risotto for him and Esther at her cottage, and he updated her on the progress of the refurbishment while they ate. She always surprised him with her insights and ideas about the project and he was eager for her opinion.

After their meal, she disappeared to get changed and returned looking gorgeous in her low-cut top with her hair let loose in waves around her shoulders. John could have kissed her soundly there and then when she came down the stairs, but remembering they were taking it slowly, he complimented her instead and gave her a peck on the cheek. Esther blushed a little and stared at him as though she could not believe his comment.

Sidney was already at the bar when they arrived, and Charlotte arrived a few minutes later. 

“Hello Esther, John,” she said all smiles, but the joy faded when she turned to Sidney. “Good evening, Mr Parker.”

Sidney managed a half smile at her, “Please call me Sidney, Miss Heywood.”

“Ok then, Sidney, you may call me Charlotte,” she offered in return.

Sidney gave a little nod, and they went to sit at a nearby table. Esther caught John’s gaze and rolled her eyes; this was going to be an interesting evening.

Esther started the conversation by asking the two men how long they had known each other. John and Sidney recalled many humorous stories from when they first met at boarding school and it was a good start to the evening. A chance remark about Heraclitus opened up a discussion for Charlotte and Sidney, leaving John and Esther to talk with each other.

John asked about her time at school and college and they chatted about their favourite subjects. When Esther talked about her artwork John could not take her eyes off her. Seeing her so passionate was enthralling and he could listen to her all night. Unfortunately, raised voices from Sidney and Charlotte heralded a difference in opinion and Charlotte stormed off to the ladies’ loo.

Esther followed to tempt her back, and John rounded on Sidney.

“What’s going on between you two? I thought you were having an intellectual discussion?”

Sidney’s frown deepened. “Some of her views are too naïve and she wilfully misunderstands me,” he grumbled.

John had not seen Sidney this enraged about a woman for years and could not help a little smile. Charlotte had got under his skin – maybe getting him and Charlotte together again for some further discussion would do his friend good, make him feel something for a change.

A serious heartbreak for Sidney when they were much younger had put Sidney off meaningful relationships with women for life. But seeing this depth of feeling from him made John think this woman might be the spark to get him back in the game.

Sidney went to the gents when Esther returned without Charlotte, and John offered to get in another round. By the time he returned to their table, Esther’s mood had sobered considerably.

“Hey, Esther, are you ok?” he asked gently.

Esther waited until Sidney retrieved his beer and went to talk to someone he saw at the bar.

“Yes, I’m ok,” she said, but she could not look at him directly and she fiddled with a beer mat on the table.

John wondered what happened in the few minutes he was away at the bar. “Esther, we can finish these drinks and then I’ll see you home if you’re tired,” he offered.

She gave him a half smile, but he noticed she kept glancing over his shoulder to the other side of the pub. He looked around and saw a man who looked very similar to the man she argued with outside her café before Christmas. A blonde woman was draped all over him where they sat, and they were smiling and laughing.

“Esther? Is that Ed over there?” he asked, knowing that it was but needing confirmation. His mind wondered what the best course of action was to deal with this situation.

“Yes, it is,” she confirmed. “He’s with yet another woman, they’re like two a penny around him.”

John moved to sit next to Esther and took her hand, making her turn more towards him and away from the view of Ed.

“Let’s not look at him but have a think about what we can do together tomorrow, eh?”

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

“The weather forecast suggests it may brighten up a little in the afternoon. How about we go for a Sunday roast then drive up into the hills. You can bring your sketchpad and do some drawing, and I’ve got a book to read. I’ve had a busy week at work and an afternoon just chilling sounds good.”

Esther stared at him while he spoke, her wide eyes slowly softening towards him.

“Yes, John, that’s a good idea. Even if the weather isn’t great, I do fancy seeing some country scenery.”

She grasped his hand, and he gave it a squeeze. A hint of a smile appeared around her lips and John smiled back. He thought the hurt from Ed was still there in her heart and would likely take some time to heal. But if she allowed John to make new memories with her, maybe those hurtful ones would eventually fade.

They discussed Esther’s plans for the café over their drinks – soon the weather would improve, and the café would get busier especially at the weekends. She needed to open the café on Sundays again and this would impact on their time together. They had a lengthy discussion around how they could fit in time for visits and this carried on as John walked Esther back to her cottage.

As they stood in her porch, John tried to hold on to the positives of their evening together, rather than the disappointment of having to leave her to go to his hotel room. Esther grasped his hands with hers and averted her gaze, taking a couple of deep breaths.

“John,” she slowly looked up at him, “thank you for this evening. For distracting me from Ed.”

John gazed longingly at her, “That’s what I’m here for, Esther.”

She blinked and swallowed before rising on her toes. The soft, short kiss surprised John and by the time it registered with him, Esther was already moving away and pulling out her door keys.

“Goodnight, John, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she spoke softly.

“Yes, goodnight Esther,” John whispered. He watched her enter the doorway and gave her a smile before she disappeared. That smile stayed with him on the walk all the way back to his hotel.

John and Esther went out for lunch the next day, with plenty to discuss over their food. Conjecture over what was going on between Sidney and Charlotte provided a fun discussion as they had different viewpoints with regard to their respective friends. Ideas to get the bickering twosome meeting again were proposed with some glee from both.

Esther revealed her plans to get the café ready for the busy summer trade. Recruiting temporary staff from the local college was usually easy and she thought Charlotte would be ready to act as her deputy within a few weeks so that Esther did not need to be there to supervise all the time.

The detail about how to run a café was not a subject that John thought he would be interested in, but when Esther was explaining and divulging her plans, he listened intently and asked questions as she went on. He admired Esther for the astute businesswoman she was, willing to implement new ideas to adapt to changes in the tastes of her clientele.

After their meal, they drove up to what was now their favourite viewpoint overlooking Sanditon town and spent some time relaxing. Esther brought her pencils and sketchbook and quickly chose a view to recreate, whilst John lost himself in his crime detective novel. After an hour or so, they decided to go for a quick walk before they returned to the cottage, but they didn’t get very far as the weather turned, catching them in a heavy shower.

Jumping inside the car quickly, they laughed together, wiping the rain from their faces. John glanced across to Esther and his breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. The beauty of Esther’s carefree face with eyes sparkling captivated him and his hand moved involuntarily to push wet tendrils of hair off her forehead.

At his touch, Esther looked across at him, a small gasp silencing her laughter. The joy of a minute ago was replaced by a palpable tension in the car’s cabin as John’s fingers remained gently touching Esther’s hair. A small inclination of her head towards his hand did not go unnoticed by John and he leaned into her, his eyes drawn to her mouth. 

A warm breath of air fanned his lips before he gently pressed them against hers, experiencing the softness for a moment before they pushed back. Slowly their mouths got used to this new partnership and the push and pull gathered pace. 

John registered Esther’s fingers on his cheek, warm pads brushing back and forth across his stubble. This action spurred him on, and his tongue tentatively poked out to taste her lips before delving deeper and the intensity of the kiss grew. For some time, they indulged in this new pursuit before the necessity of breathing forced them to break apart.

John opened his eyes slowly, not wanting the sensations to end. Esther looked up at him, wide-eyed with lips parted. 

“John,” she gasped softly.

“Esther,” John replied, his heart still racing.

Their eyes remained locked as they absorbed this new connection between them. After what was only a few moments, although it felt a lot longer to John, Esther withdrew her fingers and averted her gaze. Pulling back his hand, John wondered what would happen now. He waited to see how Esther would respond to that incredible kiss.

The silence lay tense in the car until Esther coyly looked back up at John, her eyes soft and a small smile dancing on her lips.

“Shall we head back?” she asked quietly.

“OK,” he smiled and readied himself for the drive.

Back at the cottage, Esther invited him in for a drink and he followed her into the kitchen. A few shy glances passed between them, before John traversed the room and succumbed to his desire to hold Esther, resting his hands gently on her waist. Looking up at him, she placed her hands flat on his chest before reaching forward with her mouth to meet his and continue the kiss, the boiled kettle forgotten.

John left later than usual to go back to London that evening, as his drink and sandwich for the road were delayed as the couple were distracted by this new activity.

All the way home, John’s mind was full of the kiss and Esther, whilst his stomach fizzed from the excitement of this step forward in their relationship. For many weeks, he allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to kiss her and the actual experience surpassed his expectations. The next few days stretched out endlessly in front of him – he could not wait to be heading back to Sanditon next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising revelation impacts John and Esther's relationship.

During the next week John’s happy mood could not be swayed – to experience this new physical closeness with Esther was a step that was long awaited by him in their relationship. When he next arrived at Esther’s cottage, they spent most of the evening kissing on her sofa – both of them eager to explore this new dynamic. 

The café trade was increasing at the weekends, as the weather was improving in the springtime. To give Esther a chance to forget Sanditon and the café for a few hours, John wanted to treat her to dinner in an upmarket restaurant in a neighbouring town on the Saturday evening. She was tired and not willing to get dressed up, but, after some gentle coaxing from John, she made the effort and John was rendered speechless by the beautiful woman who appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

Esther soon settled into the evening after a glass of wine, and they talked and laughed all through the meal, discussing everything from ice-cream flavours to dream holiday destinations. John invited himself in for a cup of tea when he took her home, and he stayed late to indulge in more kissing and cuddling on her sofa.

After a lazy Sunday morning at his hotel, John arrived at Esther’s around noon ready to spend a leisurely afternoon with her. Esther greeted him with a frown between her brows and guided him into the kitchen. She ignored his questioning “Esther?” and made him sit while she made a pot of tea. No herbal tea today – strong black tea was on the agenda.

When they were both sat at the table with a full mug, Esther took a long deep breath.

“We’ve been summoned,” she said in a serious tone.

“Summoned?” asked John, surprised. “By whom?”

Esther locked eyes with his, taking a moment to anticipate his reaction, he thought.

“My aunt,” she responded sternly, “for afternoon tea.”

John released his breath, “Ok then, when?” he asked.

“This afternoon at 2.30. Apparently, a friend of hers saw us together last night and mentioned it to my aunt.”

John nodded. He felt a tweak of disappointment that Esther had not already mentioned him to her aunt, but similarly, he had not talked about her to his parents. Only Sidney knew about them seeing one another and John was vague about the details with him.

“So, how do you feel about me meeting your aunt? Saying it’s a summons sounds like it’ll be an inquisition!” John laughed.

Esther’s mouth curled up but there was no laughter. “My aunt will take a great deal of interest in our activities.” She sighed, “She takes a great deal of interest in everyone’s activities!”

John realised that maybe Esther’s aunt did delve into her life more than Esther wished and perhaps she wasn’t ready for their relationship to be known about.

“What can I expect from this afternoon then? Do we need to agree our story before we go?” John suggested.

He wanted her to know they were in this together and his remark caused the desired effect – a small smile.

She explained that her aunt never did like Ed and since they broke up was starting to look for more eligible men for her. Esther repeatedly told her aunt that she was not ready to be with someone else, but her aunt was of the view that you had to be on the look-out and ready for when the right opportunity became available.

“I know that we’ve started something together, John, but we’ve entered into this both knowing to take it slowly. I want to go ahead on my own terms, not my aunt’s and some stranger’s.”

Taking her hand, John rubbed his thumb back and forth over her palm in a soothing gesture.

“We could say that we’re just friends. That we met up in your café and you’re giving me information about Sanditon properties to help me with my apartment project. That’s all true.”

Esther’s frown relaxed a little at that and John gave her an encouraging smile. He just hoped that whoever saw them in the restaurant did not see his arm around her waist and his kiss to her cheek when they left last night.

“Why don’t we go for a walk up into the hills to get some fresh air before we go? Take our minds off it.”

They finished their tea and got their coats, ready to go. At long last, the winter weather was giving way to milder days and glimmers of sunshine.

After a long walk, taking in the views and chatting about business in the café and TV series they were watching - anything at all that wasn’t aunt related - they returned to Esther’s cottage to prepare for the inquisition. John changed his coat for his blazer that was hanging in his car, and Esther swapped her jumper and jeans for a dress and put her hair up in a bun.

Seeing Esther’s bare neck always stirred up John’s lust and he reined himself in knowing he had to be on his best behaviour today. He grasped her hands in his and gave them a squeeze, “It’ll be fine, Esther.”

A half smile slowly appeared, and Esther lifted her chin. “Let’s get it over and done with then.”

Esther directed John as he drove out of the town on the main road and turned down a narrow lane about two miles from Esther’s cottage. They turned through an impressive gateway between two stone walls and travelled up a gravelled drive towards a large Edwardian mansion built of dark brown brick.

On the way, Esther divulged a little of her aunt’s circumstances. She had been married twice, the latter time to a wealthy businessman who was knighted for his services to modern architecture, and thus she should be addressed ‘Lady Denham’. She lived well with some household staff and oversaw the trust set up when her husband died. Esther’s stepfather was her husband’s nephew, so they were not blood related and her aunt had no children of her own.

Hearing this history made John think that Lady Denham took an interest in her niece as she had no other relatives and maybe Esther was her only legacy apart from the trust. John gave Esther’s hand a squeeze when they parked up and took a few calming breaths as they waited at the door.

A woman in her sixties answered the door and on seeing Esther gave her a beaming smile. 

“Hello, Mrs Foster,” greeted Esther. She turned to John, “this is my friend, John Babington.”

Mrs Foster’s smile didn’t waver when she looked across to him and she guided them into the hallway. She took Esther’s coat, then directed them to the drawing room.

Esther stopped outside the door and glanced to John, the tension clear in her face. Starting to feel more anxious now they were actually here, John smiled and gave her a nod to encourage her and himself.

Her aunt, a short stout woman with grey hair piled up on her head, was stood by the window overlooking the gardens when they entered, and she turned when Esther spoke.

“Ah, Esther, at last!” she said as she walked over. Her eyes took in John from his head to his toes and he instantly felt under a spotlight.

“Well, introduce us then,” she said impatiently and stood looking from one to the other.

“Aunt, this is my friend, John Babington. John, this is my aunt, Lady Denham.” Esther stated politely.

John gave a little bow of his head and extended his hand to shake her ladyship’s. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Lady Denham.”

The older lady gave him a rueful smile, “Hm, you may not think that later on.”

She guided them to a sofa and chairs near to French doors overlooking the gardens and motioned for them to sit.

“Mrs Foster will bring tea and sandwiches for us shortly.” She looked directly at John, “So, Mr Babington, until yesterday evening I didn’t know you existed, but apparently you and Esther are good friends, if I am to believe Mrs Bancroft.”

John noticed Esther roll her eyes and hoped her aunt did not see, although they must both be used to each other’s mannerisms.

“Yes, Lady Denham, I met Esther before Christmas, when I visited her café in Sanditon.”

Lady Denham then proceeded to ask questions about why he was in Sanditon and John explained about the apartments he was refurbishing with Tom Parker. Lady Denham had a few choice words to say about Tom: in summary, an ideas man but lacking business sense. 

The background around why John would be in Sanditon looking at apartments then led him to reveal his friendship with Sidney and his property business in London.

Through all of this Esther sat quietly listening, the tension remaining in her face as the questions continued. 

Fortunately, there was a brief reprieve when Mrs Foster entered with the tea and food, and Esther helped her lay the table from her trolley.

Benign conversation about the food and herbal teas in Esther’s café filled the time whilst they were eating and it was Esther’s turn to be questioned, as Lady Denham asked her about her plans for the café in the summer. 

Just as they were finishing their cakes, Lady Denham turned to John and exclaimed, “I know where I’ve heard your name! Are you related to Earl Babington in Hampshire?”

John’s heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. For much of his early life, being the son of an earl was a novelty but when he moved to London there were many people he met who thought more of a person’s status rather than their personality. A few broken friendships and relationships littered his past, where people were only interested in the prestige of knowing someone from the nobility rather than caring for that person. 

John’s nature was a trusting one, and it was tough learning the truth about some of the people with whom he became close. For a number of years now, he didn’t divulge this personal fact until he got to know a person really well, and maybe not even then if he did not feel the relationship warranted it.

Composing himself to be pleasant, he answered briefly, “Yes, he’s my father,” and hoped that was the end of it.

After he spoke, Lady Denham’s smug look showed she was satisfied with her recollection, but John was more concerned with Esther, who looked down to the table, her jaw clenching even more than before.

Lady Denham then proceeded to name drop two of John’s relatives that she met at a business function years ago. John hoped she would move onto another subject and quickly, he did not wish to dwell on this aspect of his life.

There was a brief pause from Lady Denham, and Esther took the opportunity to suggest asking Mrs Foster to come clear away the tea things if they were all finished.

John nodded and could see that Esther evaded eye contact with him, the small frown again nestling between her brows.

The conversation moved on to John’s plans for the coming weeks – he tried to keep his plans vague so as not to divulge too much about his and Esther’s true relationship. He mentioned only that he was making regular visits to check on his project. Lady Denham got straight to the point and asked him what his intentions were towards Esther.

John’s mouth parted at her directness and he glanced across to Esther to see her reaction. Unfortunately, the younger woman remained looking into the distance, her face a scowl.

Knowing he was on the spot and trying to appease both women, he offered the hope of seeing some more of Esther socially, as her work in the café allowed.

The older lady seemed satisfied and ready to wrap up the afternoon's visit.

“I’ll let you go and do what young people do nowadays. I need to get ready for my bridge group later. Esther, keep in touch will you, dear? I don’t want to hear about what you’re doing from Mrs Bancroft.”

Esther was scowling so hard she could barely manage an eyeroll, but John knew that is exactly what she wanted to do. They gave their goodbyes and Mrs Foster was ready with Esther’s coat in the hallway.

“It was good to meet you, Mr Babington,” the housekeeper offered to John and she gave a small hug and kiss to Esther which softened the younger woman's expression. 

John’s initial relief in the car, at finally leaving Lady Denham, was soon replaced with uneasiness caused by the tension radiating from Esther as they drove away. The silence lingered until John could bear it no longer. “Esther, your aunt did have a lot of questions, but I think we survived, what do you think?”

Esther remained looking out of the window then pointed to a layby further up the road.

“Pull in, John,” she demanded, and John did as he was told, realising he needed to fully concentrate on Esther to understand her sombre mood.

With the car parked up and the engine switched off, John turned to Esther, ready for her to reveal what was on her mind. Esther undid her seat belt and remained looking through the windscreen for a few breaths, before turning and facing him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were the son of an earl?” she requested in a quiet voice.

For the second time that day, John felt like a lead weight nestled in the bottom of his stomach. Why this interest in a title that to him did not mean that much?

“Esther, I didn’t say anything because I don’t believe it’s that important, not about me as a person,” he responded.

The pursing of her lips and deepening frown suggested Esther thought it more important than John.

“Well, maybe not to you, but it is very important to my aunt and thus to me.”

Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap and she shook her head.

“Now my aunt knows you will become an earl, you will go to the top of her list of eligible men and she will pester me constantly, and you if you’re around, to get us two together. This is the last thing I wanted.”

Esther turned away from him and gazed out of the window. The lead weight felt heavier in John’s gut as the long-forgotten dismay at realising others thought his title was more important than him returned.

“Surely, we can carry on as before, getting to know one another at our own pace? Your aunt doesn’t have to know.”

“But she will know!” Esther turned to him abruptly. “I didn’t tell her about us, and she still found out! She has busybody friends everywhere!”

Esther’s voice rose in pitch and volume – John knew she was upset but was put on the defensive.

“I don’t want my title to be the most important driver of our relationship. I still believe we can continue to see each other and go at our own pace,” John placated.

“You don’t understand, John!” Esther was still stressed. “Our relationship now has my aunt firmly planted in the middle of it.”

“Esther, I don’t think that’s true, we can still….”

“No, John, we can’t.” Esther put her seat belt on, “Please take me home.”

John did not want to leave the discussion like that. “Let’s discuss this, find some way of moving forward?” he asked hopefully.

“No, John. Just take me home,” she said resolutely.

His gut wrenched some more, and John reluctantly belted up and started the car. There was a tense silence on the short journey back to Esther’s home and John got out of the car when they parked up. 

Esther stopped by her gate and John halted behind her. As she turned, John could see the tension still present in her face. There was a quick glance up to him, but her eyes moved to look at some spot over his shoulder.

“I need some time, John, to think about this.”

“I’d rather we discuss it now, Esther, find some common ground,” John pleaded, not wishing for today to end in disagreement.

Esther’s shake of her head made him feel nauseous, “I can’t John, not now, I need time.”

The tense afternoon and Esther’s stubbornness made John lose some of his patience.

“Well, I don’t,” he responded tersely. “I like you, Esther, very much, and I want to be with you. As far as I’m concerned, me having a title has nothing to do with it and I want you and your aunt to know that.” 

Esther averted her gaze as John spoke and remained silent. After a lengthy pause with no retort from Esther, he decided that maybe this was a time for patience on his part. With his mouth dry and heart pounding in his head, John reluctantly turned back to his car. 

As he opened the door and looked back at Esther still waiting by the gate, he wondered whether yet again his title had disrupted a burgeoning relationship. Struggling to quell the wrenching in his stomach, he opened the door and climbed in. Without looking back to Esther, he started the car and drove off, his mind angry and heart distraught.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After how the last chapter ended, I couldn't leave it too long before this update!

John could not recall much of the journey back to London, he was too deep in thought about this afternoon’s events. He was so happy to have their relationship become more physical with the kissing - it was a step he had waited for weeks to happen. But to have that halted so suddenly, the issue of his title yet again rearing its ugly head, filled him with such dismay and despair that by the time he was home, the misery was settled deep in his chest. 

Could he be wrong about Esther? He thought she wasn't swayed by material trappings or status, that she judged people on how they acted. But this afternoon made him question his assumptions about her. Maybe she just needed some time to absorb the fact he had a title and what effect that would have with her aunt. John's family were easy going when it came to his friends and girlfriends, interested in them but not judgmental. He did not know how her aunt would react.

John was drawn to Esther - by her beauty, wit and straightforward attitude. He truly thought her the most amazing woman he had ever known. But today's events soured those thoughts, and he retired to bed early, unable to concentrate on the TV. Intending to read his book until he fell asleep, he gave up when he realised he reread the same page over and over. Turning off the light he gave in to the turmoil in his head until exhaustion finally brought sleep.

That week, concentration on work proved difficult and John tried hard to keep his mind on the tasks in hand to prevent it drifting to unsettling thoughts of Esther. Of course, many times he was unsuccessful, finding himself staring unseeing through his office window. 

He indulged in drinks with colleagues and friends after work to distract himself, buying takeaways on the way home that he left half uneaten as his appetite quickly dissipated when his thoughts were no longer diverted.

On Wednesday evenings, he and Esther usually chatted on the phone, but neither swapped texts since parting on Sunday, nor could John find words suitable to start a conversation. A spark of hope that Esther may ring lay in his chest as he watched TV that evening, but the call never came, and John eventually retired to bed disappointed.

He packed a weekend bag on Thursday evening, more out of habit than an intention to travel to Sanditon. He was undecided about whether to visit or not - with Esther saying she needed time, he thought the request for them to meet again should come from her, but she made no contact with him all week. 

With remarks of surprise from his friends, he joined them for drinks after work on Friday after deciding not to travel, returning to his apartment later that evening. 

Back at home, his mind recalled the previous Friday’s evening of kissing and cuddling on Esther’s sofa. He could not believe that Esther would let this one issue end their relationship. Her wit, intelligence and passion captivated him like no other woman in all his years of dating and John was not a man to give up easily. By the time he went to bed his action plan was decided – he set his alarm for an early drive down to Sanditon and to meet with Esther face to face.

John arrived at the seaside by mid-morning after a relatively traffic-free journey. The weather was bright and sunny and there seemed more people than usual wandering up and down the promenade. He parked opposite Esther’s café and took a few breaths to calm his apprehension before he entered and looked around. Charlotte was serving at the counter and he strode over giving her a smile.

“Hi Charlotte. How are you?” he asked politely.

“Oh, hi John. I’m well, what can I get you?” she responded.

John took a moment to decide what to have and requested it to take away. He waited until Charlotte came back to the till before he asked about Esther.

“Is Esther around? I’d like to speak to her,” he asked.

“Oh, she’s just gone out, but she’ll be back shortly if you want to wait.”

John nodded and found a spare table to sit. Keeping his eyes on the door ready for Esther’s return, he mentally repeated the words he rehearsed in bed last night. He hoped she was willing to speak with him today – having their relationship up in the air like this left him unsettled.

A flash of red caught his eye through the window and then he saw Esther entering through the door. 

“Esther?”

Her wide eyes met his and her mouth fell open in surprise.

“Hi, Esther,” he tried again, “Can we talk?”

They both stopped in the middle of the café and Esther turned her head away from him – John wondered whether turning up unannounced was a good idea.

She slowly turned back but didn’t make eye contact.

“John, will you come back at closing time? I think we’re going to be busy today with the good weather and I don’t want to leave Charlotte on her own again,” she requested.

There was a brief glance up at him and he saw guilt clouding her eyes. He wasn’t sure what that meant for their relationship, so he nodded his agreement.

“Ok, I’ll come back around 5pm then.”

Esther nodded too, then darted to the counter and into the back room. John watched her go with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He saw Charlotte catch his eye before he left, a questioning look on her face. 

Determined not to assume anything until he and Esther had spoken, John walked down to the promenade, texting Sidney and Tom to come and meet him at the apartments. At least he could distract himself in the meantime, with a check on the refurbishments and hear about the latest fantastic ideas Tom had concocted.

After apartment discussions, lunch at Tom’s and two hours at the park with Sidney and his nieces and nephews, John’s apprehension returned in abundance. He rehearsed again the words he wanted to say, words to show how much he cared for Esther and persuade her they could continue with their relationship, whether her aunt interfered or not.

With his heart in his mouth, he entered the café a few minutes before five. Charlotte was cleaning some of the tables and the few customers left were gathering their belongings ready to leave. John nodded to Charlotte and walked to the counter to let Esther know he was here.

He called through the back door and she popped her head round the frame.

“John, give me a few minutes while we clean up, ok?” she asked quietly, a small frown scrunching up her face.

Giving a quick nod, John went to move some chairs to assist Charlotte and offered to sweep the floor to keep busy while he waited. Dread pooled in his stomach as he pondered what Esther was going to say. For weeks now, he knew she was special to him, and he was not ready for their relationship to end.

When Charlotte finally left the cafe, passing meaningful looks to both of them, John’s gut twisted as Esther locked the door and she turned to him.

“Do you want a drink? Chamomile tea?” she asked.

“Um, yes, ok,” John responded, “shall we sit here?” He motioned to a table and pulled the chairs back down.

When they were sat down, two mugs of steaming tea in front of them, the air tensed with their anxiety. John bit the bullet and spoke first.

“Esther, we’ve both had time to think about our relationship and what was said last weekend. I want you to know that I like you very much and have enjoyed our weekends together.”

He kept his eyes on Esther while he was talking but she struggled to maintain eye contact with him, her gaze straying to the table often.

“I understand that the knowledge about my future title was a surprise to you and I’m sorry that it came out like it did. Like I said last week, I don’t believe that my title is an important part of me as a person and that’s one of the reasons I don’t often talk about it.”

His chest clenched as he spoke, the hurt from past failed relationships rearing its head. Esther looked up to him then, her eyes soft and full of guilt again.

Taking a deep breath, John continued with his prepared speech.

“When I asked you to take a chance with me, I was prepared to be patient, let us take our time getting to know one another. I’m still willing to do that, and if it means fending off enquiries from your aunt when we’re summoned to visit,” he gave her a wry half smile, “then that is what I’ll do.”

He stretched out his hand to gently brush her knuckles as she clutched her mug.

“Esther, please say we can continue seeing each other. Don’t let this one issue destroy our relationship, not when I believe there is so much good between us that we’ve yet to explore.”

Esther raised her eyes to meet his imploring gaze, a tender warmth mixing with the remorse. He waited on tenterhooks to hear what she had to say.

“Oh, John,” she wrapped her fingers around his outstretched hand. “As soon as you left last week, I knew I overreacted. The look on your face – the hurt – I’ve thought about it all week.”

She squeezed his hand and took a halting breath. “I was upset you didn’t tell me about your title and became worried about how my aunt would react. But then you said it was not an important part of who you are.”

Maintaining his gaze, her eyes revealed the guilt and remorse she showed him this morning.

“I’m so sorry, John, about the way I reacted. I wanted to speak to you so many times, I picked up the phone but didn’t know what to say. It was the same when you turned up this morning.”

John realised the guilt in her expression was for the way she handled the argument last weekend, and a spark of hope ignited in his chest.

“I’ve enjoyed our time together, too. Being with you feels so easy - I feel more able to express myself and I want that to continue.”

John’s tense shoulders relaxed a little at that comment – he knew their relationship was not over.

Esther looked up at John, a smirk lifting her lips.

“And I appreciate you willing to fend off my aunt, but there is no need. I went to see her earlier in the week and I told her about us. That we’re already together, getting to know one another.”

Esther’s expression turned earnest, her wide eyes staring into John’s.

“I told her that you were a good man - patient, supportive, witty. And those attributes were far more important to me than any title.”

John felt his chest and stomach unclenching and a smile spread across his face. The relief John felt at hearing Esther’s words, that she believed his patience and wit were more important than his title, was palpable.

Esther bit her lip, “I can’t guarantee there’ll be no more inquisitions from my aunt, but I think she will back off a little bit, now she knows we’re together.”

John nodded, “I’m relieved to hear it, Esther. But know that I am willing to sit through the inquisitions if needs be.”

With a chuckle, Esther squeezed John’s hand and they sat gazing at one another with relieved smiles. These confessions imprinted on John a belief that his and Esther’s relationship was now on a firmer footing – each had a better understanding of the other. 

His thoughts took him back to the physical intimacy they enjoyed last week - before the visit to her aunt disrupted it. Pulling her close when Esther stood to take the mugs, he pressed his lips to hers, gently at first to measure Esther’s response, but she reacted in kind and they spent a while reacquainting themselves. 

On the way back to Esther’s cottage, they purchased a takeaway and pack of beers, ready to spend the evening on Esther’s sofa, eating and watching a film. 

Eventually, the sofa became a safe haven for their touches to take over - hands and mouths stroking tender spots and eliciting gasps and moans, but resisting the urge to go all the way. John left for his hotel room around midnight, the sensations of sitting close to Esther, kissing and holding her, staying with him into the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the main reason for the mature rating - it is NSFW near the end.

Over the next few weeks, John and Esther spent as much time together as they could over the weekend, although with the café open Saturdays and Sundays now, time was restricted to evenings and the odd conversation when John popped into the café during the day. 

John spent the rest of his time exploring Sanditon and the local area for potential property investment opportunities, discussing them at length with Sidney. The refurbishment with Tom was coming to its conclusion and John was ready for his next project, wishing to find any excuse to spend more time in Sanditon so that he could see Esther. He even contemplated renting one of his refurbished apartments over the summer – then he could split his time more evenly between London and Sanditon.

One morning, as he was ordering breakfast from Charlotte in the café, she motioned to him when Esther disappeared into the back.

“John,” she whispered, “it’s Esther’s birthday in two weeks. She’s kept it quiet, but I overheard her on the phone to her aunt. You may want to think about doing something special with her.”

John thanked Charlotte for the heads up and contemplated what to do while he ate his breakfast. As he was getting to know Esther, he realised she wasn’t very good with surprises so he would have to be up front with her about what to do. An idea came to him that he decided to discuss with her later that evening.

As luck would have it, when Esther and John entered the pub for a drink that evening, there was a group seemingly celebrating someone’s birthday and John jumped on the opportunity to broach the subject with Esther.

“Seems like they’re having a good birthday party, Esther. Maybe we should divulge our birthdays? Mine is 8th September, so it’s a few months away. What about yours?”

Esther took a sip of her drink whilst looking at the partying crowd. “It’s the 9th of April,” she remarked, glancing back to John. 

He feigned surprise, “Oh, that’s in two weeks! Doesn’t give me long to get a present for you!”

Esther shook her head, “You don’t have to get me anything, I don’t really celebrate my birthday.” She turned away from John and he wondered whether not celebrating stemmed from her parents dying when she was much younger.

But he was not having that – John’s family always celebrated birthdays, even if it was just a special meal together.

“Well, I’d still like to do something special with you. You’ve been working hard getting the café set up for the spring, perhaps you could take the day off and we could go somewhere. I’m sure Charlotte can manage to run the café for a day with one of the new staff.”

Esther was taking on some temporary staff now to get them trained up ready for the spring and summer months – from Easter onwards trade was significantly busier.

Taking a few moments to think about this offer, Esther sipped her drink then stared at John.

“OK, what do you suggest we do?”

John jumped in with an idea he’d had for a while, “How about you travel up to London. We can visit a couple of art galleries, have lunch together. What do you think?”

Her eyes lit up at the mention of art galleries, as John expected. “That sounds like a good idea, but I don’t know how much time it would give us for the day, the trains take nearly two hours to get to London and they’re not very regular.”

“Well, travel up the evening before. You could stay over at my place.”

John saw her eyes widen before she turned away, pretending to look at someone across the pub. Their physical intimacy had come on apace recently, but he had not stayed over at her place yet, and they remained clothed when kissing and cuddling.

“You can sleep in my room and I’ll use my sofa bed. It means we could get an early start for the National Gallery – it gets busy with tourists.”

John hoped the mention of the National Gallery would persuade her – a few times she mentioned some paintings she loved that were hanging there.

“How about I investigate the train times tomorrow, whilst you’re working, then we can sort out tickets later on?”

He gave her a hopeful smile and Esther thought about it for a few moments before finally responding with a nod of her head. “Yes, ok, I would like to visit some galleries,” she said smiling.

John trawled the timetable websites the next day and realised that Esther was correct – the trains were not very regular at this time of year. He considered many variations of train times until he came up with what he thought was the best option. It involved Esther staying two nights in London, but she would be in Sanditon by 10.30am on the morning of her return to work in the café. 

After much discussion, and John promoting all the positives of this arrangement, Esther finally agreed, and John booked her tickets.

When Esther’s train pulled into the platform at Victoria Station, John had been waiting for fifteen minutes, he was so eager to see her. He spent the previous evening cleaning his apartment and put clean sheets on his bed before he came to meet her. The thought of laying on it with her kept popping into his mind but he pushed it away. Although Esther didn’t say, her expression when he suggested she stay over indicated she wasn’t yet ready for that intimacy. 

John pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on the main reason for this trip. His aim was for Esther to have a great time, seeing all the artworks she wanted to and enjoying a well-earned break from her café business.

The departing passengers walked past, and John looked out for Esther’s red hair. He saw her before she saw him, and his belly flipped as he watched her walk up the footway. Calling out to her as she got closer, the happy smile she sent him filled him with a warm glow. 

Sharing hellos and a quick kiss on the lips, John grabbed her bag and clasped her hand in his. The sensation of pure joy, that everything was just right at that moment, struck him quite forcefully and he tucked away the feeling to ponder later.

Esther was tired from the journey, so they took the underground to John’s apartment and collapsed on his sofa with a beer each, sharing stories of what they had been doing that week. The café was uppermost in Esther’s thoughts as it was the first time Charlotte was supervising for a full day, but John calmed her worries. Charlotte had certainly proved her abilities over the last three months and Esther was only a phone call away if there were any issues.

They cuddled together on the sofa whilst watching some TV but very quickly Esther’s week caught up with her and she dozed off on John’s shoulder. He wished he could just carry her to bed and let her sleep in his arms but instead, he gave her a nudge and persuaded her to get ready for bed – they had a busy day ahead tomorrow.

As John lay on his sofa bed, acutely aware that Esther was only metres away in his bedroom, he thought back to when he saw her on the station platform. The joy of being with her, holding her hand and looking into her eyes, brought such contentment, such satisfaction with his lot, he wondered whether it could ever be replicated. He certainly could not remember feeling like this with any other woman he dated. 

Was this what true love felt like? He and Esther had known each other barely six months – could he have fallen in love so quickly? Perhaps it was too soon to be thinking along those lines. He pushed those thoughts away and tried to go to sleep, they needed to be out early tomorrow to get the most out of the day.

John woke to noises from his kitchen and the smell of bacon cooking. He checked the time – he was up later than he wanted to be.

He watched Esther for a minute from the kitchen doorframe. Her hair hung braided over her shoulder and she was wearing one of John’s sweatshirts over her pyjamas.

“Good morning, Esther. You’re an early bird!”

She turned to him with a grin.

“When you’re up early every morning to open a café, you get used to it I suppose.”

He wandered over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Happy birthday! I was going to make you a special birthday breakfast but you’re already in my kitchen,” berated John.

Esther gave him a disbelieving look, “And what was going to be special about it?”

“That I’d cooked it, of course!” retorted John.

With a roll of her eyes and a smirk, Esther shoved the spatula at him.

“Feel free to take over, John. But you’ll have to give me instructions on how to use your antiquated coffee machine – I couldn’t work it out before and I’m gasping!”

She gave him a peck on the cheek before she moved away, and John relished the touch and her smart retort. After giving his instructions and Esther deliberately misunderstanding, John eventually sorted out the coffee machine himself, defending the model as being ‘retro’ rather than outdated.

After a pleasant breakfast and two quick showers, John and Esther travelled on the tube and arrived at the National Gallery five minutes after it opened. There were already people wandering around, so they grabbed a map to work out a route to see the paintings Esther really wanted to see and take in ‘must-see’ famous artworks on the way.

During breakfast and whilst travelling, John had to coax out of Esther those artworks that were on her ‘to see’ list. She kept asking what he wanted to see too, until he set her straight.

“Esther - today is your special day. Whatever you want to do, whatever you want to see, I want to do and see too. I’m happy to just be here by your side.”

And with that, he knocked Esther speechless. Her eyes seemed to go glassy and she pressed her lips together in a slightly trembling smile. John saw her emotion and clasped her hand in his before changing the subject to allow her time to compose herself.

After that, Esther resolved to see as much as she possibly could while they were there. Enough time was given to each piece of artwork, to admire its beauty, understand its meaning, and discuss the artist’s techniques. John allowed Esther to talk as much as she liked about each piece, putting forward his own layman’s opinion now and again. But watching her exude passion and display her knowledge was pleasure enough for him.

John took them to a little tapas bar off the beaten track at lunch time, before they headed off to the Tate Modern to appreciate yet more works of art. One surprise that John did set up for Esther, was a pair of tickets to the special Turner exhibition and he was delighted when she gave him a hug and a kiss to thank him.

Turner was a favourite artist of John and Esther’s, and they discussed the works in depth as they wandered around. After that, they took in more modern paintings and sculptures before heading to the café to rest their feet.

“How’s your day been so far, Esther?” asked John when they sat with their cups of tea.

Esther’s face radiated joy. “Oh, John, this day has been fantastic. To see so many of my favourite pieces and find some new favourites – it’s been wonderful.”

She cocked her head to one side and stroked his hand with her finger. “I was surprised at how knowledgeable you were about some of Turner’s pieces,” she remarked.

“Well, thank you, Ms Denham, for the back-handed compliment!” laughed John.

“You’re welcome, Babington,” she smirked back.

The couple wandered around a few more works before John felt his stomach grumble and suggested going for dinner. Esther agreed and they took the tube to a small Italian restaurant that John often frequented. 

He knew some of the staff and asked if they could be seated in a quiet corner away from the hubbub of the main restaurant. After they ordered their food and a bottle of wine was brought over, John raised his glass to make a toast.

“Esther, I want to wish you a happy birthday and let you know I’ve really enjoyed visiting the galleries with you today.”

Clinking her glass with his, Esther took a sip before placing it down and looking back up to him.

“I’ve had a really good day, too. The best day I’ve had in a while. Thank you, John.”

He noticed her lip tremble a little as she spoke, but then she swallowed and gave him a big smile.

John dipped into his jacket pocket and retrieved a little box that he pushed across the table towards her.

“I know you said you didn’t want anything, but it is your birthday, so I got you a little gift.”

He hoped she would be Ok with it – from what he knew of Esther she was not into flashy expensive things and he erred on the side of caution when he went shopping.

Esther’s mouth just made an ‘o’ of surprise and she sat looking at the box for a few moments before moving to open it.

John had not seen Esther wear much jewellery but wanted to give her a small token of his affection. With some help from a friendly salesperson in a jeweller near his office, he chose a necklace with a silver pendant shaped in a spiral. Knowing that Esther would not appreciate anything too soppy and romantic, he picked an item that was a little unusual.

He held his breath as she opened it, hoping that she liked it too.

Esther gazed at the contents of the box for a moment before looking back at John.

“It’s beautiful, John,” she whispered.

With relief, John asked if she wanted to put it on. She gingerly took it out of the box and admired it in her hands.

“The spiral is supposed to represent new beginnings,” John explained as he helped to fasten it around her neck.

Esther nodded and touched it gently with her fingers.

“Thank you, John, it’s very thoughtful of you.”

Feeling happy that his gift was suitable, John started talking some more about their gallery visits and they continued their conversation all through their meal and on the journey back to his apartment.

After they entered, Esther and John removed their jackets and hung them up by the door. Turning back to Esther, John noticed the blush on her cheeks from the wine and the open gaze from her soft hazel eyes. His body relaxed, just as it did when he grasped her hand at the train station yesterday. Confirmation that he loved Esther, deep down to his bones, consumed him and he stepped towards her, hands moving to her hips and eyes never leaving hers.

She naturally rested her hands on his chest as she gazed at him, a playful smile on her lips.

“John?” she said breathily. There was no crowded station this evening to prevent him from what he wanted to do, so John leant forward placing his lips on hers, welcoming the softness. His belly swooped as Esther responded and the kiss developed, a connection that John savoured but at the same time, wished for more. He tasted wine and chocolate on her lips and delved deeper, heating up when her tongue met his, twisting around to taste it.

Shivers ran down his spine as her fingers crept up his chest and neck, working their way into his curls. Urgently needing to be closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, her breasts squashing against his chest. The sensation ignited his lust further and he pressed forward, making Esther step back up against the wall.

The wine rid him of some restraint, and he continued the kiss, his tongue pushing and pulling with hers, and his hands stroking her ribs and slim waist. Her floral perfume filled his nostrils and he involuntarily pressed forward again, his body needing to be even closer.

Esther pulled back a little to give John access as he dropped featherlight kisses along her jaw, and he nuzzled into her temple, catching his breath. "John" she whispered into his ear, causing him to lose more restraint, and he planted further kisses up and down her neck, the gasps and moans in reply sending heat straight to his groin.

Involuntarily, he thrust into her heat, the sensation making him almost dizzy.

“John,” Esther whispered, and he kissed around her neck and collarbone, whilst keeping the pressure of his torso against her.

“John,” the voice seemed more urgent now, but he was consumed by the need to be close to her, touching her skin, smelling her scent.

Hands were pressing against his chest and a louder “John, stop,” pierced his lust-filled brain. The last word registered after a moment and John tensed before slowly moving his lips away from Esther’s neck and letting his hands fall to her hips.

He took a breath before pulling back, becoming more aware of where he was and remembering that Esther told him to stop. Slowly opening his eyes, he wondered what expression would meet him. 

Esther left her hands on his chest and was breathing heavily, but her eyes focused on his chest rather than his face. The heat of desire turned to heat of shame as John realised he got carried away.

“I’m sorry, Esther…..I’m sorry,” he whispered and stood back a little, trying to calm his body and wondering how she felt.

“John, it’s ok,” she whispered, and she glanced up to him. Her eyes betrayed vulnerability and shyness but also lust.

They stayed there a moment before Esther took a deep breath and leaned into John a little.

“I don’t want to stop,” she said quietly. John was confused – she definitely said the word, so what did she mean?

“I want to let you know that I’m ready to be with you.” She forced her eyes up to his, staring intently to make sure he knew her meaning. John’s surprise at this turn of events manifested into a frown.

Esther stroked his chest with the palm of her hand. 

“I brought condoms with me. And I got a clean bill of health at my check-up last week.”

The latter statement was spoken to his chest as Esther turned shy again.

“What about you?” she asked, her hands still stroking his chest.

The lust and unexpected offer from Esther rendered John’s brain useless for a moment before he realised what she was asking.

“Oh, I got checked out before Christmas and I was ok.” His cheeks heated up as he said the next part, “I haven’t been with anyone since then.”

Esther’s eyes widened at that but then she nodded in understanding.

John remembered their initial conversation all those weeks ago when they decided to embark on this relationship.

“Esther, are you sure you’re ready for this?” he asked gently.

He searched her face for signs of insecurity or anxiety. Instead, John noted her pupils dilating and a playful smirk on her lips.

“I want this, John. Shouldn’t the birthday girl get what she wants?”

John could not help but smile. That was the Esther that was in control and knew what she wanted to do. Who was he to argue?

“Of course she should,” he responded, and his heart picked up speed as she grasped his hand and led him to the bedroom. 

That evening, John took his time to worship Esther, just as he had allowed himself to dream of doing these last few weeks after they started to become more intimate. Pleasure filled him at seeing her freckles flow down to her breasts and the rosy pink nipples shrink to pert nubs as his fingers gently stroked around them. 

He was fascinated as his tender touch across the soft skin of her belly caused goosebumps and little gasps to escape her lips. Esther returned the touches, scraping her nails down his neck and through his chest hair, his skin erupting in tingly bumps, too.

Littering gentle kisses up and down her body, John was overcome with how much he wanted to heighten her senses by his touch and build Esther up to a peak, drive her right to the edge until he could push her over and watch her come apart underneath his fingers. 

Esther fulfilled his wishes, trusting him completely as she allowed John to satisfy her desire and bring her to her peak. As she writhed on the bed next to him, her red hair spread around the pillow and her milky white skin looking ethereal in the lamp light, John believed he had never seen a woman more beautiful.

The soft gaze she landed on him through lidded eyes when her panting breaths finally slowed, made his heart grow ten times bigger. Esther was who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, be right by her side.

Grabbing a condom from the bedside table, he quickly put it on then moved over to her naked body.

“Are you ready?” he whispered.

Esther only nodded, pulling him towards her with her slender arms. John lost himself in her eyes as he gently rested on top of her, feeling her soft curves beneath him. His straining cock pushed at her heat and he gently pressed inside, the sensations forcing his eyes to shut as he concentrated on the tightness around him. A breathy gasp from Esther made him check that she was ok – her eyes were shut, and her mouth parted seemingly in mid gasp. Then her hands were pressing on his bum willing him to move, so he slowly pushed in and dragged out, wishing to make this experience last as long as possible.

Fortunately, the condom dulled the sensations a little, otherwise John thought he would have come instantly. But he forced himself to go slower until Esther’s gasps and pressing hands forced him to increase his speed and then his climax became inevitable. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder as the precipice beckoned. 

After a moment of stillness, John toppled over, the sensations of everything and nothing mixing together as he rode the involuntary thrusts from his body.

They lay wrapped together for a while, catching their breaths while John absorbed that incredible experience. It was many months since he was last with a woman but even so, that encounter easily surpassed any previous ones. After removing the condom, he gently pulled Esther across his chest and wrapped his arms around her – he wanted them to stay together like this all night.

Esther only just made her train the following morning – waking up in each other’s arms resulted in kissing and cuddling before they got ready to leave. John was loathe to see Esther go but took comfort in being able to see her again in two days’ time. After waving her off on the platform, he forced himself back on the tube to head to his office where a quick text on his phone from Esther popped up, thanking him again for a lovely visit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther wants to know John's plans for Sanditon.
> 
> John has an invitation for Esther.

Spring arrived with a bang in Sanditon. The gloomy grey days and heavy downpours at the beginning of the week suddenly switched to blue sunny skies and mild air by the weekend. The hills turned a fresh green colour, the sea was more blue than grey, and the air was filled with that distinct spring smell that heralds new life. 

John drove up for the Easter weekend, ready to discuss his plans for the summer with Esther. He knew he would only see her in the evenings – the good weather forecast would bring in hordes of visitors, ready to enjoy the milder weather on the beach and promenade, and so the café would be extremely busy. Fortunately, Esther stocked up the freezer with ice-creams the week before in anticipation of families visiting for the holiday.

With the apartments fully refurbished and on the market, John decided to rent one for the spring and summer. He was spending more days in the seaside town as he was searching for new property investments and, although he and Esther were now sleeping together, he did not expect her to let him stay over all the time. Much as he would like to be there every morning when she woke and hold her in his arms when she went to sleep, he knew they both needed their space as their relationship took this new direction.

He and Esther were still working out the impact on their time together as the café trade increased for the spring. Esther liked to be hands-on with the day to day running even though she recruited lots of temporary staff to help out over the busy months. John discussed with her about taking at least one or two days off per week to rest and take a break from the café but knew that some of that time he needed to let her keep to herself, even though he would gladly spend his every waking minute with her.

John cooked for Esther in his new apartment that weekend, deciding against attempting to dine in the busy restaurants over the holiday period. The atmosphere in the flat was a comfortable silence, both of them tired from their busy working weeks and wishing to relax.

As they sat down to eat at the little table John purchased for the small but functional kitchen, Esther gave him a tired smile and a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks, John, for cooking. The last two days have been so busy in the café, I just don’t feel like standing over a stove again.”

“Not a problem, I just hope my meagre effort is enough to satisfy your appetite,” John replied.

They ate for a few minutes in silence, appreciating the filling effect of the food and taking a few sips of wine to wash it down.

When they were finished, Esther sat staring intently at John, wine glass in hand.

“What’s on your mind, Ms Denham?” asked John - he knew Esther for long enough to know that expression meant she was getting ready to ask serious questions of him.

Esther quirked an eyebrow, “I know you’re renting this place for the summer because you’re looking for further properties around here, but I was just wondering what kind of projects you want to take on? Sanditon is a far cry from London office and apartment blocks with the potential for expensive rental values.”

John contemplated for a few moments on how to respond. He knew Esther’s views on making properties affordable for local residents and young people trying to get onto the property ladder. The apartment block in which he was currently residing was refurbished with the locals in mind.

“I’m happy with how these apartments turned out and we’ve already plenty of interest in them. I can see there is a market out there for good quality affordable housing, priced right for the locals.”

He smiled as Esther nodded in agreement with his conclusion.

“I’ve found a few other properties in Sanditon and the nearby towns that I could take on, mostly rentals but the odd few that I could refurbish and sell on to provide capital for future projects. There’s also a couple of plots of brown belt land that I was thinking of building on – Sidney knows a couple of experienced contractors. I’ve thought about widening my horizons into that area for a few years now – maybe this is the opportunity.”

Esther listened carefully to John as he explained his plans. 

“Wow, John, you have been keeping your grey cells busy,” she smirked. “I’d be interested in seeing some of these properties you have in mind, understand your plans.”

John suggested going to visit one afternoon in the coming weeks when Esther took some time off.

What John did not divulge to Esther were his thoughts of building a house on one of those brown belt plots. He knew it was too early to be thinking of settling down with Esther, but he could not stop the image of the two of them together, perhaps starting a family near to this seaside town.

Pushing aside those thoughts before he got carried away, he helped Esther clear the plates and wash up before sitting on his sofa with his arm wrapped around her as they watched a film.

Charlotte and Esther discussed going out for drinks on the evening of Easter Monday to celebrate the success of the café over the busy holiday weekend. To his surprise, Sidney agreed to John’s invitation to join them.

“Since when have you been more tolerant of Charlotte, Sidney? Last time in the pub you were quite scathing of her.”

Sidney looked a bit sheepish. “I may have been too quick with my assumptions about her. She was visiting Mary last week and then Henry came in from the garden with this big gash on his arm. Charlotte was really calm and applied all the necessary first aid – when the nurse who lives down the road came up to check on him she was really impressed.”

John was not used to Sidney admitting he was wrong, and this confession took him by surprise. Perhaps Charlotte was the woman to unearth some feeling and admiration out of Sidney.

The friends arrived at the pub early to get a table and spent the first two drinks in conversation about the café, Sanditon tourists and John’s property plans. John noticed Sidney’s attention drawn to Charlotte most of the time - his friend listened to all of her comments, putting forth some of his own.

Esther noticed their interactions too and sent a few raised eyebrows to John when Charlotte and Sidney deepened their conversation together.

By the fourth round of drinks, the pub was full, and a DJ started playing music in the corner of the pub where there was a little dance floor. Sidney asked Charlotte to dance when a song she liked started to play.

“Well, John, I think those two may have something going on there,” she commented, glancing at them on the dancefloor. “I hope Sidney isn’t a player as I believe Charlotte is not very experienced in relationships. I wouldn’t like to see her get hurt.”

John wanted to allay Esther’s fears but was wary of reading too much into his and Sidney’s conversation before.

“I think Sidney is ready to get to know Charlotte better – I don’t think he’s after a quick shag. I believe Charlotte is bringing him out from behind his defences. I hope this works out – I wouldn’t want to see either of them hurt.”

The next six weeks saw a further two bank holiday weekends and the weather smiled kindly on Sanditon. John was happy to take on the role of chef, cooking dinner in his apartment for when a tired Esther arrived after her busy days working in the café. Although Esther grumbled about the relentless work from morning to evening, she also appreciated the good takings, meaning the final repayment to buy the café business outright was within her sights this year.

John was always ready with supportive words and suggested little trips they could go on when she had an afternoon off. Esther proved encouraging of John, too, showing interest in his local projects.

There was one trip that John took time to think about and was still a little apprehensive when he broached it with Esther.

They were out at dinner one evening after spending the afternoon driving around the countryside so Esther could spend some time drawing. John waited until they finished the main course.

“Esther, there’s something I want to ask you. My parents are holding a party next month for their wedding anniversary. I wish to invite you to come with me.”

John had held back from inviting Esther to meet his parents because they agreed to take their relationship slowly and as it was a while since John had taken a woman to meet his family, he knew she would come under some scrutiny. John had met Esther’s aunt a few times already and was all politeness even though Lady Denham was very direct with her questioning. 

Esther knew his father was an earl and that John had an extended family. He had briefly talked about their estate in Hampshire, but got no further than that.

Her eyes widened at his request and she sipped her wine whilst contemplating.

“What kind of party? Will there be lots of your family there?” she asked, trying to remain indifferent although John could tell the thought of lots of strangers may be intimidating for her.

“My parents don’t do things by halves. It will be a big party, caterers, free bar, all the family and their friends will be invited. Probably black tie, so you’ll need a gown to wear. We could travel down on the Saturday morning so you could meet them in the afternoon, before the party, and we’ll stay over in the house before heading back on the Sunday.”

He let that information sink in for a few minutes, sipping his wine and taking in her reaction without being obvious.

“Do your parents know about me? Have you been told to bring me like my aunt summoned you?” she asked with a smirk that unsuccessfully tried to hide her apprehension.

“No, I haven’t told them about you yet.” He noticed her expression shift to a tense frown.

He continued quickly to explain, “My mum is always interested in any women I bring with me when I visit – she’s thinking about me settling down. I haven’t taken anyone to visit for over a year now and I wanted to wait until we were more settled in our relationship before I said anything about you.”

He leant across the table to hold her hand in his. 

“I do like you very much, Esther, and I’m serious about us being together. But I know we’ve only been seeing each other for a few months, so I’ll fend off my mum, say we’re taking each day as it comes, ok?”

He and Esther had never talked about putting a name to what they were. Their relationship just evolved over time from acquaintances to friends to lovers. John was apprehensive about putting her on the spot like this but did not want to worry her about how her presence would be seen. He waited with bated breath for Esther’s reaction.

She stared at their hands on the table and sipped her wine again. 

“I’ve never been to any fancy parties. I don’t have anything to wear for such an occasion and I’m not sure my café takings can stretch to a posh gown.”

John thought she was making excuses to hide her nervousness about making such a commitment, both to him and herself.

“Don’t worry about the cost of the dress, I don’t mind treating you. It’ll benefit me anyway as I’ll get to see you looking gorgeous in it all evening." He gave her a smile. "I’ll introduce you to the better relations of mine and there’ll be dancing so you can laugh at my dodgy moves on the dancefloor.”

John was relieved to hear a chuckle from Esther at that comment and noticed a twinkle in her eye that suggested she could already imagine what he would look like.

“And if anyone asks, we can be honest that we’ve only been seeing each other a few months – we’re just getting to know one another.”

They discussed the date of the party and which staff Esther knew were available to run the café over that weekend. She thought there was enough notice to get Charlotte to cover as Esther trusted her the most to be in charge.

Esther offered to repay John for the gown later in the year, once she had more takings over the summer, but John was having none of it.

“My treat for you, to make up for me dragging you to Hampshire to meet my family,” he laughed.

John did not mention the party for a couple of weeks to let Esther get used to the idea. Fortunately, Esther was first to ask about a shopping trip for the posh gown. 

“So where do people shop for fancy gowns, John? I can’t think of any shops like that near Sanditon.”

“There are lots of places in London, I’ll ask my mum for suggestions. Do you think you could come up for a day mid-week? Maybe stay over?” 

John glanced hopefully at Esther with that last query, hoping she would partake in other activities rather than just shopping. Since that first time in London, they had spent many nights exploring each other, their thirst for this new activity rarely sated. 

So, with a twinkle in her eye, and a sound kiss on his lips, Esther agreed to the trip to London and a week later John met her at the train station. They went for dinner before heading back to his apartment where they retired early to further explore each other knowing they had plenty of time before the morning.

John made an appointment at the designer shop his mum suggested, to ensure the best service for Esther in choosing a dress. Her face paled at the prices of the gowns, but John reiterated that he would pay – he would get the most out of the dress anyway, by seeing her in it.

Esther took her time picking out a few and let the older saleswoman bring in some others too. John waited patiently in a sitting area just outside the dressing room, ready to give his opinion when Esther emerged.

There were three dresses Esther didn’t like when she tried them on and so didn’t even bother showing John. He distracted himself by answering emails on his phone while he waited but after thirty minutes he wondered whether she was going to show him any at all.

Finally, he heard the rustle of the curtain and saw Esther emerge in a green satin dress that clung to her body from her shoulders to her feet. The material draped around her bust and waist in folds that accentuated her curves, and the off-the-shoulder style bared her neck and collarbone, her skin inviting John to kiss there.

Esther knew she looked good and sashayed across the floor to him, exaggerating the swing of her hips. She turned her back to him and then looked over her shoulder, licking her lips.

“What do you think, John?” she asked.

John’s jaw was on the floor and his brain stopped functioning. He always though Esther beautiful, but in this dress she took it to another level. His eyes roamed slowly up and down her body again when she turned around to face him. He finally managed to find a word to say.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Yes,” said Esther, “I thought so too. I think this is the one.”

She walked over to the saleswoman and asked about shoes and costume jewellery.

While the lady was searching for the accessories, John composed himself enough to go over to Esther, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

“Esther, you look fabulous! Whatever the cost, it’s worth every single penny!”

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, ready to kiss her, but the saleswoman returned and he withdrew his hand. Sitting back down in his chair he watched as Esther tried on some jewellery in front of the mirror, choosing some bracelets and drop earrings.

With a pair of green satin kitten heels to finish off the look, John drank her in one last time before Esther disappeared to change back into her own clothes. 

She stood away from him whilst he paid, feigning interest in a window display, but John wondered whether she was uncomfortable about having this amount of money spent on her. John had no qualms about it – he invited her to come to this party and did not mind paying for a dress for her to wear.

With the bag full of designer wear in one hand, John grasped Esther’s hand in his other and led her out of the shop. 

“Ready for some lunch after our busy morning shopping, Ms Denham?” he asked and squeezed her hand.

She gazed up at him, the uncertainty in her eyes giving way to a warmth that John noted he was seeing a little more often lately. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, and then they went in search of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for the dress shopping scene came from the BBC TV Series 'Strike: The Cuckoo's Calling' when Robin tries on the green dress in the designer shop and Strike is floored. I like the idea of a green dress with Esther's red hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther and John head off to Hampshire for John's parents' anniversary party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter ran away with me. We haven't got to the party itself yet, this chapter is setting the scene and Esther gets to meet John's parents for tea.

The days leading up to the anniversary party passed quickly for John. He spent much of his time to-ing and fro-ing between London and Sanditon finalising two property purchases – both housing rentals but one based in the city and one in the seaside town. John decided the London opportunity was too good to pass up and believed it would help finance some of the refurbishment work he wanted to do on the Sanditon properties. 

Summer was in full swing, with pleasant weather most weekends resulting in a very busy café for Esther. Charlotte had to pare back her working hours as she was studying for the exams in the online course she was taking, so Esther spent most of her time supervising the college students who were her temporary staff for the summer.

When John finished work the day before the party, he made the familiar drive down to Sanditon, mentally checking he packed all his ‘black tie’ clothes and the greetings card for his parents. He had already arranged a long weekend break for them as a gift – planned for later in the year at their favourite resort on the south coast of France. 

Organising that trip sparked an idea about suggesting to Esther that they go away for a break, maybe later in the year when the café’s trade lessened a bit. He wondered whether Esther would agree to it. She enjoyed the day trip to London, staying at his flat, but that was much shorter than a full week’s holiday somewhere. John set the idea to one side, preparing to mull it over before proposing it to Esther.

When he arrived at Esther’s cottage she had not long returned from the café, confessing she stayed late to make sure everything was ready for the busy weekend. John noted how tired she looked. Although he often suggested she take more time off - that the staff were well-trained to cope without her - he knew she worked six long days a week. 

Charlotte was a great deputy but with her training course coming to an end soon she would probably be looking for another job. John wondered about suggesting to Esther she look for another deputy, one who could work full-time in the café, so Esther had time to manage the business going forward rather than doing the day-to-day running.

Giving Esther a quick hug, John suggested ordering a takeaway and settled them down on the sofa in the sitting room with two mugs of tea.

“Come here, Esther,” he spoke gently, pulling her into his arms. She laid her head against his chest and her arm across his waist, absentmindedly stroking a sensitive spot just underneath his ribs.

“I think we should have an early night tonight,” he commanded, shaking his head at her when she looked up with a raised eyebrow. “No, not like that, I mean a good night’s sleep. This party tomorrow will last into the early hours, no doubt, so we need all the sleep we can get!”

At the mention of the party, he felt Esther stiffen a little, but she remained quiet and after a few minutes of silence she had relaxed back into his side. 

“Tell me about some of your family, John,” she requested.

John proceeded to list the many aunts, uncles and cousins in his family. His great aunt was also attending the party, but both sets of grandparents passed away a few years back. His parents had also invited some long-known friends that were accepted as family and they usually brought some of their relatives to these get togethers, too.

Then there were business acquaintances that had known his family for years and were always invited to parties. His parents were relaxed about extra guests, as long as they were advised beforehand, so they knew they had enough food and drink for everyone. John explained that was how he honed his networking skills, having to speak to complete strangers about all kinds of topics.

Esther listened attentively as John rambled on, relaxing into his side again once she finished her tea.

“John, I’ve not been to big parties like this before, I’m not sure I will know what to talk about!”

She said it light-heartedly, but John noted a hint of anxiety in her tone.

“You know lots of stuff to talk about! We’ve had conversations about art, property rentals, running a café, the weather – you’ll be fine.”

John bent down to kiss her – it was meant to just be an encouragement, but since they had been apart for a few days it turned heated very quickly and they indulged themselves until the doorbell rang, heralding the arrival of the takeaway.

The next morning, Esther and John got up later than expected. With all the best intentions, John could not keep his hands off Esther when they retired to bed, but he suggested that the physical activity and release of endorphins would help them to get to sleep more quickly and Esther was more than happy to agree. His proposal worked and they woke bleary-eyed to the ‘just in case we oversleep’ alarm that Esther set on her phone. Fortunately, she had already packed most of the stuff she wanted to take for the weekend, and after a quick breakfast of tea, toast and cereal, they were ready to go.

John draped his suit and Esther’s posh gown over the back seat in his coupe, hoping they would remain relatively crease free on the journey down.

The weather was beautiful with the sun shining in the blue sky, burning away the few fluffy clouds that lingered in the morning. Esther commented how she loved days like this – to be sitting in the hills near Sanditon with the warmth of the sun on her back, the smell of the sea and the flowers in the meadows and hedgerows, was the best. When she was younger she would find quiet places in the fields to draw and read, listening to the birds singing in the trees.

John glanced across and saw her wistful face – he wanted to give her the opportunity to enjoy the sunshine again.

“The gardens are lovely at the house, perhaps we’ll have time to wander round and enjoy the sunshine when we get there?” he suggested.

Esther looked across to him with a happy smile, “Yes, I’d like that,” she replied.

As they neared John’s family home, he pointed out some landmarks they passed en route. Villages and towns that various relatives and friends hailed from; a market town that his father used to take him to when he was small to see all the stalls full of fruit and vegetables and meat. Further on, they passed the small town where John went to primary school.

As they got closer to the house, John felt the contented feeling he always got when he travelled back to see his parents. He harboured many fond memories of growing up in this area and although he had not lived round here for years, it always gave him a warm feeling when he returned.

They turned off the main road onto a narrow country lane that wound its way through fields, many filled with cows or crops. Then there was a wood to the right and a stone wall marking a boundary as they carried on driving.

“This wall marks the edge of the estate – there are a few woods and grazing fields for sheep,” John mentioned to Esther.

It was five more minutes before they reached an impressive gateway that broke up the wall. John slowed to drive carefully over the cattle grid and followed a winding road through a field of sheep before driving over another cattle grid. The road passed through a wooded area before taking a right-hand bend and the house appeared in the distance.

“Can you see, Esther? That’s the house,” he pointed it out to her and glanced across to see her reaction. John was always happy to see the house, it was familiar to him, but he knew that friends who saw it for the first time were generally surprised at how large and imposing it was.

The flat-fronted Georgian architecture in grey stone loomed up from the ground with a few shallow steps leading up to the double-fronted doors. The three storeys stretched into two wings on either side that went further back, creating a courtyard at the back of the house, surrounded on three sides.

As they approached, they could see the marquee already erected on the front lawn and a lorry was depositing the portable toilets round to the side of it. On the other side there were three trailers that looked like they were for drinks and the caterers. There was a flurry of staff in the marquee, laying out a temporary floor, and tables and chairs.

“Gosh!” exclaimed Esther. “I know you said it was a big party, but I never expected all of this!” she said, gesturing with her hand at all the activity.

“Yes, my mum likes to have big parties. I don’t think my dad is fussed either way, but he likes to see his family and friends regularly.”

John spoke briefly to a uniformed man with a walkie talkie who seemed to be organising all of the people and vehicles, then carefully drove past the front of the house and around the side to park near to a row of outbuildings.

“Right, we’ll get our stuff and go inside, see if we can find Mum or Dad.”

Opening Esther’s door, he grasped her hand to help her out of the car and noticed a little tension in her face. Thinking she might be nervous now they had arrived, he placed an arm around her waist to give her a gentle squeeze. He hoped to comfort her a little, let her know he was there, and she gave him a tentative smile.

John was excited for this party, because he could finally introduce Esther to his parents. He wanted to share with them this extraordinary woman that he loved and admired. Before they moved from the car, he dipped his head to kiss her, taking his time when their lips touched for Esther to respond and then deepening the kiss when he felt her melt in his arms. They remained kissing for a few moments longer, appreciating this time with one another before they needed to go inside the house.

When John drew back, he could tell Esther was more relaxed. “Are you ready to meet my parents, then?”

Esther swallowed and nodded, “Yes, I can’t wait to meet the two people who created you!” she smirked.

They grabbed their belongings from the car and headed to the door at the far end of this wing of the house. The door opened just before they got there and John recognised the man, giving him a jovial greeting.

“Good morning, James! It’s good to see you again.”

“Good morning to you, my lord. Come inside and I will have someone take your bags,” James responded.

Esther and John entered, and James shut the door behind them.

“No need to get someone, James. We can take them ourselves if I know which room we’re in,” John responded.

“Lady Babington has put you and your guest in the Gosford Suite, my lord. Maybe I can help the lady with her bags and take you up myself?” He gave a little bow to Esther as he spoke.

“Forgive me, let me introduce you. Esther, this is my parent’s butler, James, and James, this is my guest, Esther Denham.”

“A pleasure to meet you, madam,” greeted James and he offered to take Esther’s bags.

Esther let him take them and followed James as he led them to a wide set of stairs with an ornately carved bannister. John noticed Esther’s eyes being drawn to the paintings hanging on the walls up the stairs.

“Esther, I can give you a tour of the artwork later, if you’re interested? There are some really good pieces.”

Her beaming smile and sparkling eyes as she nodded confirmed that was a good idea and John hoped he could remember all the details about the art to impress her.

They headed straight down a corridor on the first floor, Esther falling behind slightly as she slowed to admire more paintings on the walls. 

“My lord, I will let Lord and Lady Babington know you’ve arrived. Lady Babington wishes to invite you and your guest for tea and sandwiches in the green sitting room at 12,” James turned slightly to John as he spoke.

“Yes, thank you James. We’ll be there,” answered John.

James waited by the open door at the end of the corridor only entering to deposit the bags once John and Esther were inside.

John looked at Esther to see her reaction. This room was the largest in this wing with an en suite bathroom and large four poster bed. Because it was the corner room there were windows in two of the walls displaying views of the gardens one way, and the woodland to the other. 

He saw Esther’s eyes widen as she took in the bed and the ornate chandelier and then she was drawn to the window overlooking the gardens.

“My lord, madam, would you like any refreshments to be sent up to you?” asked James.

John declined knowing they would be having tea soon and he thanked the butler before the older man quietly disappeared out of the room.

“Well, Esther, what do you think?”

John was used to Esther being quiet when she was busy contemplating issues or new information. He wondered whether this was one of those times – she barely said two words since they got out of the car.

Moving to stand behind her by the window, her gently placed his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m glad Mum put us in this room, it’s far away from the marquee so it’ll be quiet and it’s on the west side of the building, so we won’t be woken up by the sun tomorrow morning.”

Esther’s ribs bounced up and down as she chuckled. “Always thinking about getting your sleep, John!”

She rested her head against his and sighed. “John, this house is beautiful, from what I’ve seen of it so far. I hope you can give me a tour – I especially want to look at the paintings.”

Turning around in his arms, she placed her arms around his neck.

“You kept very quiet about this,” she waved her arm around as though encompassing the whole house and estate. “I know your father is an earl, but I never thought your family would have a home like this.”

“I wanted to keep it a surprise – I knew you’d be interested in the artwork.”

Esther smiled but then looked pensive. “How come James calls you ‘my lord’?”

John sighed, “I’m the eldest son of an earl, so that’s the formal address. James is old school and a stickler for these things. He’s a very good butler, if you need something this weekend and I’m not around, he’s your man.”

“I’ll remember that. Plus, I liked how he called me ‘madam’, that’s twice now since I’ve met you – firstly, the saleswoman in the dress shop and now James. You do move in different circles,” she said playfully, knowing that John didn’t like to make a big deal about being part of the nobility.

John ignored her comment and gave her a quick kiss. “Shall we unpack and then I’ll show you some of the paintings before we meet Mum and Dad?”

They had half an hour to look at the paintings in that part of the house before they headed downstairs for tea. John was excited to show them to Esther as he knew she would appreciate them. There were many landscapes, mostly of Hampshire and nearby counties. On the first and second floors the paintings dated from the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries, but his parents and grandparents purchased some modern pieces that were hung on the ground floor. 

John confessed to Esther he always preferred the older pieces as there was so much detail included and he understood what was painted. As a boy he did not like the modern art because he could never tell what it was supposed to be.

Esther chuckled, “You’re still like that, John! Do you remember some of the pieces at the Tate? You’ll have to show me these pieces and we’ll see if we can change your view, eh?”

John saw the playful look in her eye and grinned. Hearing Esther talk about art was fascinating and he could not wait for her to change his mind.

Noon was approaching so John clasped Esther’s hand and led her to the sitting room downstairs. That room was a favourite of his mum’s, she quite often entertained her friends in there for afternoon tea. It was bright with big, full length windows overlooking the lawns with the rolling Hampshire hills in the distance.

The door was open, and John squeezed Esther’s hand, giving her an encouraging smile before they entered. The housekeeper was depositing tea and sandwiches on the table.

“Hello, Mum,” greeted John when his mum looked up.

“John! So lovely to see you.” She came over and gave him a hug and a kiss. “And you must be Esther,” she said, turning towards her with her arms outstretched. Esther was a little taken aback when his mum gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. 

“Lady Babington,” Esther managed to respond.

“Please, call me Angela,” was the reply.

She waved at a sofa, “Come and sit, Mrs Mitchell has made us some lovely sandwiches.”

John greeted Mrs Mitchell with a peck on the cheek and questions about her health and family. The housekeeper had worked with his family since he was a boy and he was close to her – he thought she must be due retirement soon.

When she’d left, he sat next to Esther on the sofa – she had her hands clasped tightly in her lap and a tense smile on her face. John gave her knee a quick squeeze as he sat down next to her.

Angela spoke to Esther, “My husband Charles will be with us shortly, he’s just sorting out the generators for the caterers. How was your journey here this morning?”

John looked to Esther, indicating she should answer, and Esther briefly described their journey. Remembering how pleasant it was with the sunshine and countryside views seemed to relax her.

“John told me you live in Sanditon, on the coast,” stated Angela and Esther nodded. “I confess I’ve never been there, but John says the beach is lovely and it’s a popular resort in the summer.”

Esther sang Sanditon’s praises and talked about her café, revealing how much busier it was in the summer with the tourists.

“You run your own café? I bet John has drank you out of coffee, hasn’t he?” laughed Angela.

“I’ve actually got a taste for herbal teas, especially chamomile, thanks to Esther,” John retorted and grinned at Esther when she turned towards him. Neither saw Angela notice the soft gaze shared between the young couple.

An outside door to the room opened and John’s father entered the room, wiping his feet on the mat by the door. Seeing his dad, John stood and moved towards him. The men shared a big hug and warm greetings.

“Dad, let me introduce Esther Denham,” he gestured towards Esther and Charles walked across to her, arms wide.

“Esther, a pleasure to meet you, I’m Charles,” he said warmly, and she stood up from the sofa to be engulfed in another hug with a kiss to her cheek.

With a bashful smile, Esther responded, “It’s lovely to meet you, both of you,” she glanced between the older couple.

Charles moved away and gave his wife a quick kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry I’m late, the generators would not get going but I think we’ve sorted it now. Angela, they need you to agree the layout of the tables and chairs in the marquee.”

Angela nodded. “Now you’re here, Charles, I can pour the tea. Esther, please help yourself to sandwiches,” she offered.

John passed her a plate and let her have first choice of the varied selection provided by Mrs Mitchell.

Charles made conversation while they all selected their food, “I think you two have brought the Sanditon sunshine with you! It was quite overcast yesterday – we hoped it would brighten up.”

Esther piped up, “It was beautiful in Sanditon with the sun glinting off the waves. These are my favourite types of days, I think.”

“Well, hopefully the weather will stay like this for the whole weekend. John, you’ll have to take Esther for a tour around the gardens,” suggested Angela.

Charles interjected, “Oh yes, the roses are in full bloom and the hydrangeas, we’ve got a large selection at the far end of the south garden.”

Esther expressed an interest and John promised her a tour that afternoon. Noting she had not eaten very much, he asked questions of his parents about the preparations for the party and expected guests, hoping to give her time to eat something. There would only be buffet food at the party and John considered getting some snacks in for later this afternoon.

The conversation flowed and John was happy to see Esther put forth comments and questions about the party. When John and Charles were talking in depth about some business contacts expected tonight, Angela turned to Esther.

“Did John take you to the boutique I suggested? I find the salespeople there are always helpful.”

Esther blushed a little as she confirmed they did go. “There were some beautiful dresses, I found one that I really like. I’m looking forward to wearing it this evening.”

“Good, I always like to get dressed up for a party or evening out. It gives me a chance to pamper myself. I can’t wait to see how you look tonight!”

There was some more general conversation about the house, with Esther expressing her fascination with the artworks, and Angela promised to show her around the following day before they left.

“You are staying on tomorrow, I hope? I would like to speak to you some more,” she pleaded with Esther. John said they could stay until late afternoon but needed to head back because they both had work on Monday.

After some discussion about times to greet guests later on, Angela and Charles left to check on the marquee and John suggested to Esther they should take a walk around the gardens while it was still sunny. They retrieved her sunhat from the car and headed off.

They spent over an hour walking around the formal gardens, admiring all the flowers, their colours brightened by the sunshine. John found a few shady spots for them to sit and appreciate, his arm gently around Esther's shoulders pulling her into his side. He thought the initial meeting with his parents went well – his mum and dad were always relaxed and friendly with any guests he brought, but he admitted he was a little nervous today, hoping they would all get along. 

He should not have worried, after at first seeming a little tense and unused to hugs and kisses from strangers, Esther relaxed into the conversation and he knew she spoke with his mum about visiting the London boutique to buy the gown. He could not wait to see her in that gown again, but he wondered whether there would be some time for him to see her wearing a lot less before the party this evening.

With that in mind, and noting Esther’s flushed cheeks from the heat, he suggested heading back to the house.

“I can show you a few more of the paintings, over in the east wing, and then we can rest and recuperate in our room before it’s time to get ready for the party?” he suggested with a lustful tone in his voice.

Esther’s eyes widened as she understood his meaning, and she smirked back at him. “I’m always ready for some ‘recuperation’ with you, John Babington!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the party!

John woke feeling a little groggy later that afternoon. Mid-afternoon naps always had that effect on him but the thought of what happened before the nap brought a smile to his face. Next to him in bed, was a sleeping Esther, her face relaxed and surrounded by a halo of red hair. 

Seeing the necklace he bought her, circling her neck, created a primal feeling in him, that she was his and no-one else’s. His heart swelled that she agreed to meet his family and spend the weekend with him.

He checked the time – he would have to get ready for the party now to leave time for Esther to shower and dress. Leaving the bed quietly, he left her to nap a little longer and headed for the bathroom.

After a quick shower, John went downstairs to get some drinks and snacks from the kitchen and returned to find Esther still asleep in bed.

“Esther,” he nudged her arm, “I’ve brought some drinks and snacks for us. It’s time you got up.”

Levering herself up on her elbows, Esther prised open her sleepy eyes and stared at John.

“Is it time for the party?” she asked. John went to retrieve his tuxedo, ready to dress.

“I’ve had my shower already. I’ll get dressed then head down to greet guests with my parents. What if I come back for you about seven o’clock? That gives you an hour,” John replied.

Seeing her fall back down on the bed with a groan, he poured her some water and grabbed the peanuts. “Here, have these to get you going,” he offered, and passed her the refreshments.

He felt her eyes boring into him as he undressed and put on his suit. 

“Enjoying the view, are you?” He caught her eye in the mirror.

“I am. You’re quite handsome, you know,” she responded.

John flushed a little – he always felt like the ugly duckling compared with his two friends. Sidney was classically tall, dark and handsome, and Crowe disarmed women with his rakish grin. But to hear Esther’s comment made him preen.

After fiddling with his bow tie - “You can tie it yourself?” commented Esther incredulously - he strode over to her, feeling like James Bond.

“Ms Denham, I will leave you now and come back in an hour. Be ready!” and left her with a passionate kiss.

After checking in with his parents and running a few errands to finalise preparations, John was ready to greet the first guests to arrive. It was great to see his relatives that he had not seen in months and catch up with their news.

All too soon he realised it was past seven o’clock and he excused himself to head up to their room and collect Esther. He rapped a quick knock on the door and entered, prepared to ask if she was ready to go.

His question died on his lips when he saw her standing by the mirror, fiddling with her earrings.

“I’m almost there, John, just give me another minute!” she called to him.

John shut the door behind him and ambled over to her, allowing his eyes to rove over her, absorbing every curve and dip of her figure draped in the green satin. Esther’s hair was piled loosely on her head, with wispy tendrils floating down and framing her face, but leaving her neck bare, the smooth, freckly skin inviting his touch. 

He stood behind her, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. “You are beautiful, Esther,” he whispered before forgetting restraint and brushing his lips along her shoulders and the back of her neck. Her gasps and whimpers spurred him on and his hands moved to her waist, gently stroking up and down her ribs.

Esther stilled his hands, “Much as I’m enjoying this, John, I think we should head down to the party,” she whispered, her voice breathy.

Dragging his hands and mouth away from her, John took a moment to just admire her again. Her grin and twinkling eyes proved she knew he was putty in her hands, and she turned to kiss him gently. 

“Right, let’s go before I smudge my lipstick some more!” she laughed.

They strolled over to the marquee from the house, taking glasses of champagne from the waiters milling about. 

Esther remarked how impressive looked the marquee, with strings of fairy lights and paper lanterns flickering inside and out to add to the party atmosphere. The warm summer weather meant the guests could wander around as they wished, and tables and chairs were dotted around on the lawn. Classic pop music from the 80s was playing in the background – there was a dancefloor set up near to the DJ in the marquee.

John felt Esther’s grip on his hand tighten a little as they approached some of the guests, and he gave a gentle squeeze of encouragement. He spotted his favourite aunts and uncles nearby and led Esther across to meet them. She was ready with a smile and a handshake, even allowing a kiss on each cheek from his aunts. 

After a few minutes chat, John noticed Esther becoming more involved in their conversation and he allowed himself to relax a little. Talk of his parents’ house, Sanditon and Esther’s admiration for the artworks were the main topics of conversation. They stayed for a while, enjoying the chat and their drinks before John suggested it was time to move on to mingle with other guests. 

The time passed pleasantly as John introduced Esther to more relatives and friends. After finishing their second glass of champagne he thought it time for them to take a break from meeting his family. Making some excuses, he guided her towards the food trailer.

“John, I thought there was food in the marquee?” asked Esther.

Leading her by the hand, he ducked around the side of the trailer where no-one could see them.

“There is, but at the moment I have some other sustenance in mind,” and he cupped her face before diving in for a kiss. Seeing her looking so gorgeous in her dress and noticing the turning heads of the guests as she walked past, filled John with a need to show his admiration.

He backed her up against the trailer, his torso pressing against hers and his hands wandering into her hair. Knowing they could not stay for long, he eventually pulled back from the kiss, trying to calm his ardour. 

“John,” she breathed. “Do you intend to ravish me here and now?” Her eyebrow quirked up above her lidded eyes as her lips pulled into a cheeky grin. 

“I wish I could,” lamented John. Esther’s hands smoothed his jacket where she had grabbed hold to steady herself from John’s passion. “Maybe we should get some food to distract me,” he retorted.

They filled two plates with wraps from the food trailer and found a table underneath some lanterns outside the marquee. The sun was setting over the hills, casting a dusky light over the area.

“So, how have you found this evening so far, Esther?” queried John.

Esther thought for a moment and swallowed her mouthful of food. “I confess, I was a little nervous about meeting all these people, but they’ve been so friendly, and you were right, I am able to talk to people about a variety of topics. It’s easier than I thought it would be.”

John grinned, “Esther, I never doubted you for a second.”

The couple finished their food and chatted a little more. They were so enraptured with each other they did not notice John's parents approach them.

“John, Esther! Are you enjoying the party so far?” asked Angela.

Esther’s face lit up with a smile, “Angela, it’s been great! I was just saying to John how the lights give a magical look to the marquee and garden.”

“Yes, I love the effect, and it’ll just get better as it gets darker,” Angela responded.

Charles patted John on his shoulder, “So, have you introduced your guest to our many friends and relatives?”

John listed those he and Esther had already seen, and they were going to meet some more after this short refreshment break.

His father stretched out his hand to Esther, “Well, before you do that, may I have the next dance, Esther?”

Her face lit up with a disarming smile, “Of course, Charles,” and she readied herself to go. Angela asked her to give a twirl in her dress before she left.

“Esther, I think you look fabulous! That colour really suits you. Definitely the belle of the ball, don’t you think John?” She looked at her son with a little wink.

“Mum, Esther knows I think she looks beautiful this evening,” and he smiled adoringly at Esther as she flushed a little from the attention. 

Deflecting from herself, Esther commented to Angela how elegant she looked this evening and admired the unusual design of her necklace. Charles quietly appreciated the two beautiful women and noted how his son could not take his eyes off his young lady. 

“You both look amazing, ladies! Are you ready for some dancing, Esther?” and offered her his hand to lead her to the dancefloor.

John watched them go, his eyes involuntarily drawn to gaze at Esther in her dress for what must be the hundredth time that evening.

“John?” Angela raised her eyebrows at her son when he turned back towards her.

“Sorry, Mum, will you honour me with the next dance?” He gave her a small bow but Angela noticed the cheeky look on his face.

They danced around the floor, John turning them every so often so he could always catch Esther from the corner of his eye.

“I like Esther,” confessed Angela, her mother’s eyes noting where her son’s gaze was travelling. “I can tell you like her, too.”

John looked at her sheepishly - his mother could see straight through him.

“Mum, she’s extraordinary. Her wit, intelligence, beauty, straightforwardness – I’ve never met anyone like her.”

Angela smiled adoringly at him and her hand cupped his face. “Take care, John. I know you have a trusting heart, and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Again, she thought, but did not want to bring back those bad memories for her son.

“We’re taking it slow, Mum,” replied John, knowing that his mum was only looking out for him because she cared so much. “We got to know each other as friends at first, and now we’re together, we’re just taking each day as it comes.”

Angela heard the longing for more in John’s voice and hoped that this woman was the right one for him. He was such a generous, caring man just like his father and always thinking of others. He deserved someone who would not take advantage of him and love him just as much in return.

“Esther seemed very interested in the artworks in the house,” commented Angela.

“Yes, she did Art History in college and she draws landscapes of the hills around Sanditon. I showed her some of the paintings today – tried to recall some of the information you told me!” John remarked.

This pleased Angela as she was passionate about the art in the house, much of it inherited by her husband but she had bought in some pieces herself to add to their collection.

“Well, I was thinking of giving her the full tour tomorrow. I can do that while you’re speaking with your father.”

John nodded but a little frown appeared on his brow. “Do you know what he wants to talk about? He was quite vague when he mentioned it earlier.”

“Best speak with your father, John,” Angela gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled. She was so proud of her son; she knew he would step up to the challenge when Charles spoke with him.

When the music morphed into a more upbeat tune, Angela pulled away from John and said she and his father needed to mingle some more with their guests. Usually, she would berate John if he was not doing his rounds and speaking to all of the guests, but this evening she could tell he wanted to stay close to Esther. From what he said of her background, she wondered whether Esther was unused to events such as this.

John was greeted with a beaming smile from Esther when she broke away from his dad – he heard her laughing with him as they walked up. 

“So, did you enjoy the dance with my dad?” he asked curiously.

Esther’s eyes sparkled in the lights of the marquee, “Oh yes, he’s so funny and very nimble on his feet!”

John loved to see her so happy and suggested going to get another drink. Esther asked for some more champagne and said she would meet him near the bar when she had been to the ladies’ loo.

Watching her sashay away in her gown, John thought again how lucky he was to be with her. She outshone every other woman here with her sexy figure, sparkling eyes and happy smile. His heart was well and truly lost. His mum’s words of warning came back to him – he and Esther were taking it slowly, but he knew his daydreams were jumping on ahead a little bit, to holidays and moving in together. Maybe he did need to rein himself in and not get carried away with future plans.

John was deep in thought and did not notice a woman stroll up to him until she placed her hand on his arm.

“John! It’s so wonderful to see you!” she exclaimed and then placed a kiss on either cheek. When John realised who it was he stepped back a little, but her hand remained on his arm.

“Magdalene, good evening,” he said in a tight but polite tone. “How are you?”

The woman leaned into his space again, “Oh darling, I’m very well, enjoying your parents’ party. They always put on a good show, don’t they?” she purred.

John stepped back again and took a sip of his drink, his eyes wandering around the other guests nearby. Magdalene was the last person he wanted to speak to, and he gritted his teeth to be polite.

“Are you here with your father this evening?” he asked.

“Yes, and also Reginald, we’ve been seeing each other for a few months,” Magdalene replied.

John nodded in acknowledgment. Magdalene’s father was a partner in the law firm his parents used, and Reginald worked there, too. He never liked Reginald; he was far too pompous for John’s liking. 

Relief flowed through him as he saw Esther walking towards them. He smiled and gave her a glass of champagne before resting his arm around her waist.

Magdalene’s eyes widened when she saw Esther arrive and her hand dropped from John’s arm. 

“Will you introduce us, John?” asked Esther with a steely gaze towards the other woman.

John glanced between the two women as he introduced them.

Esther proffered a polite ‘good evening’ and Magdalene responded with a false sounding ‘so lovely to meet you’ through a tight smile.

“John and I go way back, don’t we?” she smiled at him, her hand on his arm again.

Feeling uncomfortable, and not wishing to be reminded of his time with Magdalene, he remained silent and kept his arm around Esther’s waist.

Esther took a sip of her drink and, with a curt smile, glared at this new acquaintance. “Unfortunately, Magdalene, John and I must leave you. It would be remiss of me not to meet all your family, John, when I’ve travelled so far to be here this evening.”

With a brief nod to the other woman, she grabbed his hand and pulled away. John mumbled a quick ‘good evening’ to Magdalene, but was only too happy to follow Esther back into the marquee.

He pulled Esther to one side once they were out of sight. 

“I’m sorry about Magdalene, Esther, she started talking to me after I got our drinks.”

Esther rested her hand on his cheek, “It’s ok, John, I could tell by the scowl on your face you weren’t too happy to see her. Right, how many more of your extended family have I yet to meet?”

She gave him a short passionate kiss, letting him taste the champagne on her lips, then pulled back, those soft eyes gazing at his again. He would never tire of her looking at him like that, he thought.

A few moments later, and he had his arm around her waist again. “Let’s go over there,” he pointed to the far side of the marquee, “I can see Uncle Gerald and Aunt Eleanor.”

They spent another hour in conversation with John’s relatives and friends before the pop classics played by the DJ lured them to the dancefloor. After quite a few glasses of champagne, any inhibitions were lost and they competed with each other to show off their most weird and wonderful dance moves.

John taught Esther the actions and moves for the macarena, for which most of the party guests joined in, crammed onto the marquee’s dancefloor. He also spun her round and round for the Abba classic, ‘Dancing Queen’. 

There was a brief interlude when Angela and Charles took over the microphone to thank all their guests for attending the party – they had a wonderful time seeing everyone and hoped they enjoyed the rest of the evening.

With a few more dances under their belt, Esther confessed to John she could do with a sit down to rest her feet and have some refreshment. They wandered away from the heat of the marquee to grab some water and a few nibbles from the food trailer. John found a quiet spot to sit on a low wall away from the main party area.

“Thank you for coming this weekend, Esther. I’ve really enjoyed having you here with me. Have you enjoyed it?” he asked.

Esther took a gulp of her water then grinned at him, her eyes a little unfocussed from the champagne. “Do you know, it’s a long time since I’ve ‘let my hair down’ as it were and really partied! To be here at such a magical setting, dancing to some great music, and talking to some lovely people – especially being able to meet your mum and dad – it’s been wonderful!”

She put down her drink and food and sidled up to John on the wall. “And do you know what’s the best part of all of this?” she asked and waved her arm around in a sweeping gesture.

John shook his head as he gazed at his tipsy girlfriend.

“It’s you, John Babington. You’re a great guy and I am so lucky that you walked into my café.”

John was a little fuzzy from alcohol, but he appreciated that those sentiments from Esther were some of the most direct remarks she had made about her feelings towards him. Usually, she hid behind a smirk or sharp retort. But there was no quirked eyebrow this time, she seemed to be speaking the truth straight from her heart.

Gazing into her eyes, he cupped her face and kissed her gently, taking his time to let the passion build until everything around them was forgotten, it was just the two of them under the stars. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has important conversations with his father and with Esther.

John and Esther enjoyed a leisurely morning in bed eating a breakfast that James brought to their door at a reasonable hour. Because she was not used to drinking champagne, Esther’s head ached a little, but John gave her some orange juice and toast with some painkillers and she soon started to feel better. Knowing they were meeting his parents later on, they made the effort to get dressed after eating and packed away their belongings ready to stow in the car.

Seeing Esther carefully hang her gown back in the cover, John was reminded of her appearance from the night before.

“Did I tell you how fabulous you looked last night, Esther?” he said as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Esther chuckled and leaned her head towards him. “You may have mentioned it a few times. Your mum and some of your aunts also commented how lovely I looked.” She blushed a little recalling the admiring remarks. “I felt fabulous, too. It’s been a while since I felt like that.”

“I’ll have to find us another party we can go to so you can wear it again!” suggested John.

After wandering downstairs, they were just in time to say goodbye to some of John’s aunts and uncles that were leaving after staying over for the party. They notified James to leave a message for Angela and Charles, saying they would meet them later. Then they headed off for a stroll, choosing the woodland walks to the west side of the house.

They chatted about their favourite moments from the party and some not-so-great moments.

“John, what’s the story with you and Magdalene?” Esther asked cautiously. 

They carried on walking and John took a few moments to contemplate an answer.

With John’s silence, Esther thought she hit a sore spot in John’s history and gave his hand a squeeze. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I could tell you didn’t look happy to see her.”

“No, I prefer not to talk to her if I can help it. Unfortunately, with her father being my parents’ solicitor she generally turns up at our family parties,” he grumbled.

Pausing again, John wondered how much to divulge of his relationship with Magdalene. He wanted to be open with Esther, just like she was when talking about her time with Ed.

“We dated for a while years ago when she lived in London. She’s moved back to Hampshire now. It was good for a while; we went out a lot in the city with friends. I liked her and thought it was going somewhere but then I found out she just had her eyes on my future title and the wealth in the estate.”

Remembering that period caused a wrench in his gut, even after all this time it still hurt.

“With hindsight, the signs were there, and I should have realised what was going on. But I was young and naïve and finding out her true goal really hurt me. I broke off the relationship, said I felt we were too young to get serious. I was more cautious after that, but she wasn’t the only one who saw the title first.”

John swallowed away a lump in his throat, talking about it was difficult.

“I’m sorry, John. I can understand now why you were so upset with me over my reaction when you revealed the title to my aunt and I,” responded Esther.

They walked on a little further in silence, deep in their own thoughts. Esther tugged on John’s hand to make him stop.

She looked him straight in the eye as she spoke. “John, I want you to know that I liked you before I knew about your title and all of this.” She waved her arm as though to encompass the family estate.

“You are a generous, caring man and fun to be with. I knew that before I came here, but,” and she quirked an eyebrow at him, “obviously knowing that your family has a magnificent house with some wonderful paintings hanging inside, does help a bit.”

Her face broke into a teasing smile, her eyes twinkling, and John could do nothing but respond with a smile of his own. He did not doubt that Esther liked him, but to have her confirm those feelings out loud was welcomed.

“Yes, I thought the paintings and the house would boost me a little in your estimation,” he chuckled, and Esther playfully punched his arm, shaking her head.

When they returned to the house, they found Angela and Charles in the green sitting room again, having a cup of tea after saying farewell to other departing guests and supervising the removal of the marquee and trailers. 

Angela spoke first as they entered the room, “Here they are! Charles and I were just wondering where you two had disappeared to. Have you been out for another walk?”

John confirmed they had wandered through the woodlands.

“It is so beautiful around here. With your gardens and the woods, then the rolling hills all around, it is such a picturesque area. I’d love to sketch some of the views,” responded Esther.

Charles poured them cups of tea whilst Angela talked to Esther about her drawing. Noting the time, John suggested to his father they should speak shortly as he and Esther would need to leave in a few hours, and they wanted to have something to eat before they left.

Angela jumped up, “Yes, of course. Esther, I promised you a full tour of all the artworks so shall we make a start?”

Esther smiled her acceptance and left with Angela to be shown around the house.

Charles put down his teacup and stood. “John, let’s start with a walk down past the woods.”

The father and son started off down a path at the side of the house that skirted around the edge of the woodland before trekking across a field that dipped down into the valley.

“Do you remember coming on walks with me and Grandpa when you were little?” Charles asked his son.

“I remember some of them, you two were always busy talking, and I used to run on ahead trying to find interesting sticks or plants, or pretending I was an explorer!” John mused.

“Yes, well me and Grandpa spent that time talking about the estate. You’ve had a few years setting up your own portfolio of properties, you know what it’s like to keep track of your revenue and costs and what capital you need for any changes you need to make.”

John thought about his various properties and the need to continuously review their upkeep and be on the look-out for new opportunities.

“Grandpa always said to me that we were custodians of these lands and properties. That the title and the estate was our responsibility only for a short period and it was then passed on to the next generation. I’m turning seventy next year and I’ve discussed it with your mother - we feel it is time for you to take on the mantle of managing the estate.”

John always knew that this time would eventually come, but to have it stated now made him stop and take a breath. Over the years there were discussions with his parents about certain aspects of the estate, and there were some differences of opinion at times. But now, his father was ready to hand over to him and John instantly felt the weight of responsibility settle in his stomach.

The pair carried on walking, Charles suggesting the next steps for the handover. John realised there was a considerable amount of knowledge he needed to gather but knew that his experiences with his own portfolio were a great basis to build on. 

Charles recognised that fact, “I’m proud of you, son. The portfolio you’ve developed so far is strong and puts you in a good position to take on this additional duty.”

He looked across to John with a thoughtful expression. “One thing your Grandpa said to me, and I’m going to pass it on to you - I would suggest you find someone to share the burden with you,” he advised, waiting for John’s reaction.

Confusion clouded John’s face as he thought about who his father meant.

“I mean a partner in life. There will be tough decisions to be made, and not just business decisions,” remarked Charles. “Your mother has been my support over the years – I don’t think I would have managed without her.”

John’s thoughts went straight to Esther, and he wondered whether she could be that partner for him.

Knowing where his son’s thoughts were taking him, Charles put forth his view. “From talking to Esther yesterday, I believe she’s got her head screwed on right. She runs her own successful business and was asking some pertinent questions last night about the estate.”

John nodded in agreement, he long believed Esther to be an astute businesswoman.

“I know you’ve not long been together, but I’ve seen the way you look at her. Perhaps she may be willing to be your partner going forward?” posed Charles.

The two men turned to head back to the house, the younger asking questions of the older to form a plan of action in his mind. They retired to Charles’ study to run through more details of the estate’s current situation.

By the time they joined the ladies in the sitting room for afternoon tea, John’s head was swimming with information and questions. He gave a small smile to Esther when he sat down next to her but did not see her concerned frown when she noticed the tension in his face.

Charles asked Esther what she thought of her tour and she could not contain her excitement as she listed her favourite pieces. John relaxed a little as he listened to her radiate enthusiasm over the history and provenance of the artworks.

All too soon it was time for the young couple to depart and hugs and kisses were shared. John noted Esther seemed more comfortable with her parents than when she first arrived and was pleased that this first meeting between everyone had gone well. 

Angela took him to one side whilst Charles walked to the car with Esther.

“How did it go with your dad? Are you up for the challenge?” she asked, searching his face.

John gave his mother a reassuring smile, “I was a bit surprised when Dad mentioned it, but I think I’m ready to take on the responsibility. We’ve already put together an initial plan of action so I can get up to speed.”

His stomach tensed a little thinking of the work involved over the coming months, but he ignored it – he usually felt some apprehension at the start of a project.

Angela rubbed her hands up and down his arms in a soothing gesture. “I have faith in you my darling. Now you better get Esther home. Drive carefully, John.” She gave him a lingering hug and a kiss to his cheek.

They walked out together, and Charles and Angela waved them off as John’s car crunched across the gravel past the house. John asked Esther to tell him some more about what she and his mother viewed around the house, and let her voice soothe him as they travelled back to Sanditon.

John made the journey to London that evening after dropping off Esther at her cottage. He had meetings in London to attend tomorrow and was glad to be heading back to his own flat. Spending much of the weekend with Esther was great but he needed some time alone with his thoughts following this afternoon’s talk with his father.

For the rest of the week, most of his spare time was spent reading up on the recent history of the family estate and making notes on points to investigate further. He contacted Esther through texts and calls much the same as he usually did, but less time was spent thinking about her than normal.

Even when he returned to Sanditon the next weekend, John spent much of his time when not with Esther contemplating the estate and thinking of the plans going forward. He was not in the mood for big nights out, and fortunately Esther felt the same. The pair decided to take it easy after the excesses of his parents’ party the previous weekend, indulging in takeaways at Esther’s cottage and leisurely strolls by the sea.

After a further two weekends of quiet evenings together, both recovering from busy working weeks, John was lounging in Esther’s garden after eating a takeaway, enjoying the balmy summer weather.

His mind drifted off to the Hampshire hills again, as he was lulled by the sound of the sea in the distance and the chirruping birds. Esther cleared away the plates and brought him another beer, stroking his hand to catch his attention as she sat down.

“John, what’s on your mind?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at him when he finally noticed her, jolted from his thoughts.

“Mmm? Sorry I’m miles away, what were you saying?” he asked, realising his mind was elsewhere.

“I know you’re miles away, John, that’s why I asked what’s on your mind.” Her mouth curled into her trademark smirk as she stared at him.

John shook his head and tried to fob her off with a quiet ‘nothing’ before focussing on her, flushing away his other thoughts.

Esther was far too perceptive, though. “I’ve noticed you’ve been a little distant these last few weeks. Ever since the party weekend. What has you so distracted?”

Averting his gaze, John pondered what to say. He knew he had been preoccupied these last few weeks but thought he was more present with Esther when he visited her. Obviously, not present enough.

He took a deep breath as he readied himself to explain.

“You know I spoke with my dad when my mum showed you around the house? Well, he’s going to retire next year. He talked to me about taking over the management of the family estate. Since then, I’ve been learning about the various lands and properties and getting up to speed with what’s going on currently. I’m meeting with Dad and some of the property managers in a few weeks’ time.”

John divulged this information all in one breath, as though he needed to get it off his chest before he changed his mind. There was a pause as he waited for Esther’s reaction. Her gaze remained steadfast on his face and she pursed her lips whilst absorbing the information.

“That’s a big responsibility, John. How do you feel about it?” she queried.

“I always knew it would happen eventually…” remarked John.

“But…”

“But what?”

“But how does it feel now the time has come?” Esther probed.

John looked away. The tense feeling in his gut had not lessened over the weeks, only grew, as if steeling itself to take the heavy burden of responsibility that was coming his way. He had lain awake at night considering what his father and grandfather had done before him, and what he was going to do now and into the future.

He had no words to express these feelings to Esther and turned his head away, unsure what to say.

“John, do you remember that evening in January when you drove me home, after I’d seen Ed that final time?”

John nodded, he remembered how much he yearned for Esther to allow him to be her friend and support her.

“You told me you were a good listener, and I felt so relieved to have someone who would listen to me, hear my side of the story, understand my feelings.”

She took hold of his hand between both of hers and held it firm.

“Now it’s my turn. Let me be that person for you.” He could feel her gaze on him, and he forced himself to look her in the eye again. The concern and warmth that greeted him swelled his heart. Could Esther be the partner in life that his father said he needed? Maybe tonight would be the first step towards that goal.

He turned to her fully and took a few calming breaths before revealing all that had been filling his mind and his heart these last few weeks.

To start with, he talked of the honour he felt when his father said he was ready to take over. That he was the next Babington to be on the list of Babingtons over the years filled him with pride. But apprehension and anxiety consumed him, too, as such a huge responsibility came with that honour.

He lay awake at night with concerns that he may make the wrong decisions or that he would disappoint his parents.

Looking forward, he needed to spend time getting up to speed with all the properties and investments in the estate and he felt overwhelmed with all that he needed to learn. Where would he find the time? And when could he oversee his current projects in London and Sanditon? Would he still have some time to visit Esther? With a sheepish expression, he confessed to missing her if he had not seen her for a few days.

And yes, ever since he talked with his father, this issue preoccupied his thoughts and there was a tension in him that he could not shake.

Esther listened intently as John divulged his emotions and concerns. She kept hold of his hand as he spoke, gently squeezing to encourage him and allowing John to grasp onto her when he needed something tangible to hold.

Once John came to the end of his reflections, the couple sat in silence – John recovering from letting loose all his feelings, and Esther appreciating the enormity of this new development for John.

The rhythmic sound of the waves on the beach could be heard in the distance and some birds were still singing in the trees.

Esther interrupted the peaceful atmosphere, “John, ever since I met you I could tell how much you care – for your family and friends, for your work, for me.” She gave him a little smile at the last remark.

“That is one of the main reasons why I like you. And it’s because of this attribute that you have all of these worries and emotions swarming around at the moment. But you will find ways of dealing with all of that so that you can do the best you can with this new responsibility. Your parents’ faith is not misplaced, John. They believe in you and so do I.”

John saw in her eyes that belief in him and he understand then what his father meant when he suggested a partner to share the burden. To have that unwavering support from someone he loved would encourage him to do his best and help him overcome any problems along the way. He truly hoped that Esther would one day agree to remain at his side for the rest of their lives, but today was not the day to ask. To feel her support this evening was enough for now.

“Thanks, Esther. You’ve helped a lot,” he whispered as he pulled her hand to his lips to kiss her palm. The culmination of the stress of the last few weeks, and the relief of sharing that burden with someone tugged at his composure, and he hid his face in her hand as tears pricked at his eyes.

Quietly, Esther stood and moved around the table to stand next to John, pulling him close to her chest as she bent down to kiss his forehead. “I am here for you, John,” she whispered into his hair.

That evening, John and Esther discussed their business priorities for the next few months, and came up with ideas on how best to manage them together. Talking through his plans with Esther and hearing her suggestions allayed some of John’s concerns and boosted his confidence to deal with the challenges ahead.

John retired to bed sensing the development of a special partnership between him and Esther. With her naked body wrapped in his arms, the tension eased a little in his gut and he enjoyed the best night’s sleep he’d had for weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled writing this chapter but I hope you get the gist that taking over the management of the estate is a big deal for John. I also feel this is a turning point for his and Esther's relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun glowed orange as it dipped behind the pastel-coloured stone buildings stretching higgledy-piggledy down the Grand Canal. John sipped at his glass of wine as he sat on the balcony watching the toing and froing of boats up and down the water.

This holiday had been perfect. He and Esther had visited Rome, Florence and now Venice over a ten-day period taking in the must-see attractions as well as lesser-known places. John splashed out on personal guides to show them around the cities, letting Esther choose what to see as she expressed a preference for Italy when they decided on a holiday destination.

He chuckled remembering how nervous he felt when he finally suggested to Esther they go on a holiday together. For weeks he mulled over the idea, pushing it to one side again and again, worried that it was too early in their relationship and Esther would reject the suggestion.

That evening when he plucked up the courage, he remembered her eyes widening as she listened to him put forward possible destinations. As soon as he said Italy, her eyes twinkled and she gasped ‘yes’, grasping his hand and nodding. She recalled a school trip to Rome in her teens and said she always wanted to return.

However, they disagreed over sharing the cost of such a trip – John was prepared to pay for everything but Esther was determined to contribute. John knew she wanted to pay off the final instalments on the café business this year and suggested she contribute as much as she could afford after she had taken this into account. After much discussion, she finally acquiesced and allowed John to make all the hotel and flight arrangements if she could plan what places they could see.

When Esther produced her shortlist of cities to visit, those with a selection of renaissance art were top of her list. Her fascination started with her school trip all those years ago and she never tired of seeing the works in churches and galleries as they trekked around.

John’s heart swelled to see her so enthralled and was quite happy to listen to her talk for hours about art, Italian history and culture. When they were not busy sightseeing, they wandered the Italian streets soaking up the atmosphere and enjoying the local food and drink. John booked luxurious hotels so that when the couple were tired after long days wandering around they could take advantage of room service and large comfortable beds to rest and recuperate.

An added bonus was Esther's little knowledge of the Italian language. They managed to get by in the restaurants and shops and Esther even taught John how to request ‘two coffees, please’ in a very poor accent. He much preferred listening to her lyrical voice order their food and drinks in the native tongue.

Although John contemplated the holiday idea months ago, he only proposed it last month after deciding he and Esther needed a proper break following their busy summers.

The weeks following his father announcing his retirement, led to a significant increase in John’s workload as he regularly travelled to Hampshire to view land and properties and talk to tenants and agents. His father imparted his knowledge and experiences to his son on those visits and John slowly but surely grew more comfortable with what was expected of him.

Unfortunately, his time with Esther was impacted and he could only manage brief weekend visits, the couple spending a precious night or two together. Esther supported him when he did visit her and accepted his preference for quiet evenings at home and long nights curled together in bed. When they were away, John felt her absence more keenly of a night, as he lay in bed, tired from the working day but not at peace to sleep.

The summer proved busy for Esther, too. The good weather ensured the most successful trading period she had seen in years. She hired a new permanent assistant at the café – an older lady who found retirement was too quiet for her and wished to return to work. Some of the college students who were invaluable over the busy summer period left when the autumn term started again. A few had offered to carry on working, doing weekends and the odd shift during the week, and Esther kept them on, preparing rotas so they could share the hours equitably.

Charlotte received the news she passed her course and Esther was full of congratulations for her, although concerned that she would leave the café. Fortunately, Charlotte wished to stay on part-time and was willing to take on some of the café administration to increase her experience, and she paired this with working as an assistant to Tom Parker two days a week. 

Sidney was instrumental in bringing Charlotte and Tom together as he spent more and more time with Charlotte, the two finally coming round to each other and realising they were better people when they were together. John knew Sidney harboured an affection for her, but his friend confessed a wariness going forward, wishing to go slowly as he did not want to make a mess of this new relationship with Charlotte.

With the additional staff at the café, Esther had much more time available and offered to oversee John’s projects that he started in Sanditon. Every other week, Esther would take him round the properties so he could see the progress of the refurbishments and John could find no fault. Yet again Esther amazed him with her attention to detail and the ability to foresee potential issues and cleverly prevent or resolve them without too much hassle.

When John’s birthday came around in September, his parents requested he visit Hampshire with Esther so they could go out for a meal. He much preferred a small celebration rather than one of the large family parties and it gave Esther and his parents another opportunity to become acquainted.

Seeing how well Esther got on with his parents: talking art with his mother and estate business with his father; filled him with happiness. She fit in with him and his parents so easily it was like she was the missing piece to his puzzle. The piece he did not realise he was missing until he saw her in her café.

The loud horn from a canal bus jolted John from his musings and he checked the time on his watch. Their restaurant reservation was fast approaching, and he checked his pockets for his wallet and the little box before entering the hotel room to check on his gorgeous girlfriend.

Esther was just putting on her silver sandals to compliment her lilac cocktail dress and John could not resist gently moving her red locks from her shoulder so he could brush his lips across her freckly skin. Leaning her head away to give him more access, Esther gasped and sighed as the touches caused tingles to travel up her neck.

“I thought we were going for dinner, John?” she asked in a breathy voice.

John whispered “Yes, we are” in between his kisses but carried on, enjoying the sensation of feeling her skin with his lips. After another minute, he dragged himself away knowing he had other plans for this evening.

“You hungry then?” he queried as she took his proffered hand and stood from the bed.

“What for? You or food?” she teased, giving him a smirk then a quick kiss just below his ear that always sent a shiver up his spine.

John laughed, “Well, I was thinking food first then you can have me later.”

Esther shot him a lustful look, “Sounds like a good plan!”

This was their last evening in Venice before flying back to London. John booked a Michelin starred restaurant for this evening, a big splurge for what he hoped would be a memorable occasion. Running over his plan in his mind caused a flutter of nerves in his stomach but he concentrated on Esther’s chatter about the architecture to soothe him as they wandered through the narrow streets towards their destination.

The restaurant was elegantly styled and although most tables had occupants, the atmosphere was not hurried with waiters quietly passing between tables unobtrusively. They were shown to a candlelit table to the side of the restaurant and offered menus.

Esther practised her Italian and translated for John, only needing her phrase book for a few dishes. When choices had been made and given in her best accent to the waiter, John asked Esther to tell him her favourite parts of the holiday.

“Mmm, that’s a tough question! I’ve not been on holiday for ages, so this was a long-needed break for me, and I’ve enjoyed every minute,” she said, grinning.

Laying her hands flat on the table, she bit her lip as she thought about all that they had done.

“Seeing all the renaissance art has definitely been a highlight for me. The level of detail, the colours and techniques – what we’ve seen is just so beautiful.”

She closed her eyes and John knew she was remembering what they had seen as they wandered around Venice these last few days.

Esther smiled as she gazed at him again, “And then the ruins in Rome, the Colosseum and the Panthenon, all the history from those times. It was amazing to imagine what life was like for people back then.”

She sipped her wine and leant forward, reaching her hand out for John and he willingly accepted it in his.

“What about you? Let me guess….” she said as she pursed her lips in concentration.

“The recurring comments I’ve heard from you have been ‘It’s amazing these old buildings are still standing!’, ‘The design and workmanship involved, and they’ve stood for hundreds of years!’ I think you’ve got bricks, stone and mortar in your bones, John Babington!” she teased.

John laughed, “You’re right of course, the architecture has impressed me no end!”

Their starters arrived and they ate whilst reminiscing over the places they visited during their stay.

By the time desserts were finished and cleared away, John and Esther were pleasantly full, and the earlier excitement had given way to contentment. With his heartrate increasing, John ordered two liqueurs and readied himself for what he was about to say. Interrupting his plan, Esther excused herself to visit the ladies’ room, so John rehearsed again the words he had thought about for weeks.

Finally, Esther returned, and they sipped the liqueurs, John needing the warmth of the drink to give him courage.

“Esther,” he started, waiting for her to look at him, “over these last few months I’ve realised what an important part of my life you have become.”

He wrapped his fingers around hers as she stared, a faint blush staining her cheeks. 

“All that’s happened, with my projects and the family estate - I am able to deal with all of that because you’ve been there. You’ve listened to me with my facts and figures, and half-made plans and you’re always ready with helpful ideas, or reassuring words, or just a listening ear. I could not have done any of it without you.”

Esther’s lips parted and her blush deepened at his praise.

John took a deep breath and said what he had longed to say since her birthday in April.

“Esther, you are an extraordinary woman. I love you and want to spend my life by your side. Will you marry me?”

There was an audible gasp this time as Esther’s eyes widened and one hand grasped hold of the edge of the table, whilst the other remained held by John. 

He did not expect an answer straight away and allowed Esther a few moments of silence for her to contemplate her answer.

She looked down at the table, deep in thought for a minute and then raised her gaze to John.

“Say that again, John, I think I misheard,” she said with a half-hearted attempt to tease but John could tell the question had caught her off guard.

John was not deterred and repeated his question. “I love you, Esther. Will you marry me?”

She stared at him again, and the excitement in his belly turned to uneasiness as he wondered whether she was not ready for such a commitment and his proposal was too soon.

He could feel the tendrils of disappointment curling their way through his belly and up to his heart. His hand moved to the box in his pocket - he would hide it away in his bag when they got back to the hotel, set it aside for a future time when they were more settled together and he felt she was ready.

The silence continued and John needed to fill it, his heart not prepared to hear a negative answer from Esther. She was now staring at the table and he swallowed, preparing to speak.

“Esther, if you’re not ready for this, it’s ok. We can carry on as we are, enjoying our time together. Perhaps one day in the future the time will be right,” he said gently, trying not to let his disappointment show.

The smile he gave her was forced, attempting a calmness he did not feel.

She shook her head as she leant forward to grasp his hand in both of hers.

“John, I am ready,” she said in an assertive tone. “Your proposal surprised me; I wasn’t expecting it.”

She smiled at him, the soft warmth in her eyes sparking hope in his heart.

“Very well, I will marry you. I would very much like to spend my life by your side, too.”

She let out a deep breath, then a true smile of happiness lit up her face. Her eyebrow quirked up at John’s expression of shock.

“You…you accept me?” asked John, needing confirmation of her answer.

“Yes, John Babington. Now kiss me to seal the deal!”

She bent forward across the table and John paused only a moment before accepting her positive answer and meeting her in the kiss.

They sat back and grinned soppily for a minute before John remembered the box in his pocket.

“I have something else to seal the deal,” he stated and retrieved the box, sliding it across the table to her.

“Oh!” exclaimed Esther in genuine surprise. “You did actually plan this?” she looked shock.

“Yes, I’ve thought about it for months,” he said a little sheepishly. He opened up the lid and offered the ring to her. “What do you think?”

The square cut emerald was set in polished white gold between two smaller diamonds. 

“Since seeing you in that green dress, I’ve wanted to buy you an emerald. The colour suits you,” complimented John.

He took her left hand and gently pushed the ring over her knuckle.

“It’s beautiful, John.”

She stared at the ring on her hand, but John saw her chin tremble and knew this moment had affected her more than she was letting on. Her glassy eyes looked back at him and a rogue tear rolled down her cheek.

“Oh, John,” she whispered, and he gently wiped away the tear with his thumb. “The time I’ve spent with you, and not just on this holiday, but since we met…… I have never felt so happy.”

Further tears fell and she exhaled slowly as if to compose herself. “You are the first person that has really listened to me and allowed me to be who I am. I feel so free and content when I’m with you.”

“But more than that, you’ve opened up opportunities for me, too. I’ve really enjoyed overseeing your Sanditon projects and I hope you’ll let me be involved with more in the future.”

She dabbed her face with the tissue John handed to her and smiled back at him, a smile that shone with happiness and joy that she was here with him.

John’s heart leapt at hearing her comments. He thought back to his father suggesting he find a partner in life and wondered whether now was the time to pose that question.

“I’m glad that you’ve enjoyed running those projects. Are you willing to be more involved in all of my projects in the future, including the Hampshire estate?”

Esther stared at him wide-eyed, “Well, yes I would love to be involved, but what would your parents say?”

John chuckled, “They would say yes, Esther, because you are such an amazing woman. When my dad spoke to me, he suggested I find a partner in life to share the responsibility of the estate.” His expression turned serious, “I hoped you would be willing to be that partner, even back then.”

His face heated from his confession, but he could not move his questioning gaze from Esther’s soft expression.

“Partners in life then, John,” she affirmed and John released the breath he was holding.

A few moments passed before John was composed enough to lighten the mood.

“Shall we pay the bill and head back to the hotel? There is another way I’d like for us to seal our partnership,” he suggested with a grin and a wink. 

Esther laughed out loud and gazed at him with twinkling eyes, “Ready when you are, John Babington.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed John and Esther's journey in my Coffee Shop AU. I always want a 'happy ever after' for my favourite couple!   
> Thanks for reading, the kudos and comments 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcomed.


End file.
